Just another school… or so I thought
by Starlit Hero
Summary: Nothing is worse than having Alexis as a sister, or so Alfred thought. He woke up one morning to his biggest surprise. He ends up attending World Academy in England. Watch the F.A.C.E family overcome their problems.
1. My sisters 'deal'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anyother products or brands mentioned.**

**Warning: Foul language, slash pairings, France**

* * *

Just another school… or so I thought.

Chapter 1:

I woke up this morning and put my glasses on, to see my twin sister standing over me. She never woke up before me she must want something. Her hair reached her shoulders and her eyes were bigger than mine but they were the same blue.

"Morning Alfie" she was batting her eyes at me, great she does want something.

"What do you want? And please don't calm me that, ever!" I was so annoyed she had me running around doing favors for her all summer break.

"You know dad wants one of us to go to school in England? Well could you go to school in England?" damn it she was using her puppy dog face.

"Urgh, if it will get you of my back, then fine." Maybe if I go I could get her off my back.

"Yay, Alfred you're the best. I mean, I didn't even need to tell you that you'll be attending the same school as Arthur." I'll be attending the same school as Iggy, I blushed at that thought.

"Aw it's so adorable that you plush whenever someone says his name!" Was it really that obvious, anyway today was the last day that dad had the chance to enroll me into private school in England. It was like the 16th of August there.

My sister ran out of the room with her night gown fluttering slightly, she slammed the door shut. I sat up and climbed down the ladder for my bed, it had a desk and a sofa underneath. I stood in the middle of my room trying to make sense of what just happened. Once I had made sense of this whole mess, I got dressed. I was about to leave my room when I heard the noise of a video call on my computer go off. I walked up to the desk and saw that Arthur was calling, so I pulled the desk chair up to the desk and clicked accept.

"Yo, what's up Iggy?" I call him Iggy 'cause it annoys him.

"You fat-ass, your sister just told my sister about your deal! You bloody git!" Arthur seemed annoyed... again.

"Well I would of thought you would of been pleased that it was me instead of her, I mean after a while she just gets annoying trust me I know."

"I would know that kind of person. Anyway, how could you just go along with it so easily?"

"Well I figured that if I went to England then I could get away from Alexis. Did you know, she's had me running around doing favors for her all summer break?"

"You'll be staying in Alice's room and she'll be staying in yours, you know. Anyway I have to go I need to get some supplies for my... learning." Wait what the heck did he just say! Alice his twin sister will be sleeping in my bed?

The rest of the morning was pretty normal dad was in his normal outfit doing what he normally does and so on. The only difference was his reaction when I said I wanted to go to the school in England. He stood up faster than humanly possible and went to the phone and called the school, I can't remember the name of the school off the top of my head. After breakfast dad decided that we should got out and get my uniform and also get Alexis' uniform seeing as it's a new term and a new school for the both of us. We went into our mall's school supplies store. I walked up to the counter to see Matthew Williams' mom standing on the other side of the counter.

"Hey there Alfred and Alexis I guess it's off to new schools then, what uniform do you need?" her voice always seemed so calm and relaxed.

"Oh I need the uniform for." damn what was it, I looked down at my hand and saw the words World Academy written on my hand in my dad's scruffy writing and laughed to myself. "I need the uniform for World Academy, the private school in England." I wondered when dad had wrote that on my hand.

"Hey I wonder if it's anything like World High, where I'm going." Alexis seemed to pick up that hthey both had World in their titles

"You're going to World Academy Alfred? My little Matthew is going there." I love how she calls Matt little Matthew it's so adorable.

"I'll need..." I looked towards the list of the uniform I would need and read the list out to Mrs Williams. "A blazer with the logo, some schools shirts with the logo, some jumpers, school trousers in school colours and a P.E kit with a top with the school logo on it."

"I'll get you the uniform now. Oh and Alexis don't worry I'll get your uniform two." Alexis was glad to be brought back into the conversation.

Minutes later Mrs. Williams walked u to us with two bags filled with all the uniform that we would need. She didn't need to measure us as I am and probably always will be, the same size as Matt, and Alexis was one size bigger then me in tops cause, well you know.

"I'm sure all of this will fit, but if you want you can go into the changing room and try it all on." Mrs. Williams was always so nice to us.

Dad walked into the shop after me and Alexis had tried on all of our uniform.

"Well is there anything else you guys need from here, before we leave this time." Dad was never gonna let that incident go was he.

"I need trainers for P.E and I also need polishable black school shoes." I was reading from the list again.

"I'll give you money to buy those in England."

"But they'll cost pounds which are more expensive then dollars." Mrs. Williams was incredible smart as well.

With that said Mrs. Williams measured the size of mine and Alexis' feet and gave us school shoes and trainers. The total amount for both of our uniforms came to around $120, we were lectured when we got home about the amount it came to. Then dad told me to pack.

I was so tired, I trudged u the stairs went to my room and shut the door behind me. I was in complete darkness, running my hands along the wall by the door trying to find the light switch when my computer lit up with a video call. The light that came off of the computer allowed me to see the switch on the wall, as soon as I caught sight of the switch on the wall I clicked it and the whole room light up with the light from my ceiling light. I ran to the computer to see who was calling me, it was Matthew I clicked the accept button.

"Hey dude you just totally saved my life."

"What were you in some kind of trouble?" Me, Matthew, Arthur and this French kid Francis Bonnefoy used to pretend to be a family, we called ourselves the F.A.C.E family, cause Francis is French, I am American Matthew is Canadian and Arthur he's English.

"No, I just kind of shut my door with no light source in it until you called bro." he had his toy polar bear with him, I think the bear is called Kumajiro.

"Oh okay, so my mum told me that me and you will be attending the same school. Will you be bringing Tony?" Tony is a little plush grey alien with big red eyes.

"Yeah but I probably won't bring him into school with me. How about you, will you bring Kumajiro into school with you?"

"Probably not. Hey will you be staying at Arthur's house?"

"Yeah but dude I gotta go I need to pack but thanks a but load Matt!"

"Your welcome, bye have a good flight here!" After that the call was disconnected.

I packed in silence taking down all my posters and putting Tony in to my suitcase along with my clothes and posters and everything else I packed. After I had finished packing I looked up at my clock it was midnight, my pjs were already packed so I couldn't wear them. I climbed into my bed put my glasses on my shelf by my bed and threw the quilt over my head. That night my dreams were filled with images of Athurs face and memories we had had together. The next morning I awoke to my dad shaking me.

"Get up, you're going to miss your flight!" Dad yelled down my ear.

"What? The flight's today? I don't get to shower." I still had the image of Arthur's face in my mind so I was a bit red in the face.

"Put on your glasses, get your suitcase and put your god damn shoes on, I am giving you a lift to the airport!" I did as he said with him shouting in my ear to hurry up.

After me and dad got in the car he finally stop talking, he was focused on getting me to the airport before my flight at 2pm. I looked at the stereo in his car the time was 1:12pm. I had slept until 1pm! I opened the glove box above the passenger seat to see if I took the stuff that I put in there out, when I opened it I saw a small bag and a present the both had labels on that said Alfred F. Jones. I looked up at dad, who knew I found the present.

"Well are you gonna open it or what?" Dad was still annoyed.

I took the box that had the American flag wrapped around it. I took the tape of the sides that joined it and slid the box out of the opened side. It was a phone.

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" I contemplated hugging him but I realised that I shouldn't do that unless I wanted the car to crash.

"I'll text you some important numbers that you'll put on your contacts. Arthur's mother will top up your phone monthly so don't waste you credit." He stopped the car and in tears threw his arms around me. "I'm gonna miss you, son."

"I'll miss you two dad." I was almost in tears too.

We unwrapped our arms from each other and I grabbed my new phone and the little bag with my name on it and shoved them in my coat pocket. Dad handed me my passport and plane ticket as I undid my seatbelt and opened the car door. I stepped out of the car and the still air greeted me to Florida's airport, the uproar of the crowds of tourist, people moving or going on vacation and people greeting loved ones home, was audiable from where we parked. I went to the backdoor of the car and pulled out my two suitcases. One of my suitcases was red and had American flags all over it and the other one was light brown and had a mixture of the Union Jacks and American flags. My dad stepped out of the car and walked me inside. He hugged me once more before I left to get to my gate. After getting called onto my flight I saw my dad with Alice and I smiled and walked throught the doors and corridors that led to the plane. Then I walked up the steps of the plane and said goodbye to my home as the plane took off. Not long after the plane took off I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So that was chapter one. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. Arriving in England

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any other products mentioned in this story**

**Warnings: Foul language, slash pairings, France**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I woke up to see Matthew shaking me lightly.  
"Get up Alfred, the flight attendants want you to get off the plane now!" Matt whispered from an arms distance away.  
He hadn't noticed that I had woke up, I threw my arms around him. I was crying again.  
"Hey it's okay you don't need to worry, we won't leave you." Matt managed to point to the door to the plane.  
I saw Arthur and Francis, I didn't care about Francis though, all I cared about was Arthur. I let go of Matt, ran to Arthur and I jumped up and hugged him I somehow managed to leave the ground complete and I ended up wrapping my legs around Arthur as well as my arms.  
"Iggy I missed you so much!" I yelled down his ear, I could tell my voice hurt his ear as his head tilted away from me.

"I missed you two… Alfred." I looked up from Arthur's shoulder, he was blushing that made me blush.

Then I felt an arm go across my back, I looked down and saw that it was Arthur's. Which made me blush even more.

"Come on you two. The flight attendant said that we have to go. You can both be gay with me later." Francis' accent made him sound funny and he winked.

"Shut up, you bloody French git!" It was Arthur's turn to shout down my ear.

My reaction to the pain of Arthur's yell at Francis was that I jumped off of Arthur but ended up taking Arthur down with me. I landed in pain flat on my back on the floor and Arthur landed over me, with his arms next mine and his legs next to my legs. Arthur's umbrella flew into Francis' face splashing him with a plethora of rain water from outside. At that moment a female flight attendant walked in she had a sort of dark blonde almost brown hair that went halfway down her back and big green eyes. She saw me and Arthur ,we were still shocked at what just happened, unable to move and staring around.

"Aw that's so adorable!" The girl had a strong Hungarian accent. "Hey, I have to get off the plane now would you like to come with me?"

"Why I'd love to." Francis was getting closer to the cute stranger.

"Urmm, who are you?"

"Moi, why I am Francis Bonnefoy, what is your name."

"Oh right, I'm Elizaveta Héderváry!" She looked at me, Arthur and Francis' confused faces "But you can call me Liz." Liz is so bubbly.

She pulled out her camera and took a picture of me and Arthur, then she helped me and Arthur up. Francis handed Arthur his umbrella and I looked back at Matt who had sort of faded on the spot he was standing. Francis walked past me and tapped Matt on the arm and made him feel better. Then all together we left the plane got my luggage and went back to Arthur's.

When we got to Arthur's house it wasn't how I remembered it… at all. His house was now a manor way bigger then my house. It's a gothic style house with grey bricks I think that me and Liz looked the most shocked out of all of us. Arthur took me on a tour leaving Liz alone with Francis and Matt he showed me a room I wasn't aloud in. The door to that room had metal hand over a large silver bar that attached to a lock. The tour ended in a room with a sign on it that said 'Alice's room!' it also had some red and black hearts on it.

"This is where you'll be sleeping, school starts September 2nd feel free to help yourself to anything you need and try not to get into fights with Francis and Matt we'll be spending the rest of our school years with them."

"Do you think I should… take Tony with me… to World Academy?" I really couldn't respond to what he said in any other way.

"Hmm if you really want to you can. Matt asked me the same thing when I showed him his room."

"Okay night Arthur." I wasn't sure if I should hug him so I just stood awkwardly staring at him.

"Good night Alfred." He leaned in to hug me when an annoyed Francis walked into him.

Arthur got pushed lightly forward, when he reached me our lips meet in an awkward kiss. We both went bright red and jumped backwards. I then turned, went into my room, slammed the door behind me and collapse against the door then slid to the floor. Trying once again to make sense of what just happened to me, my hand connected to my forehead and my elbow connected to my knee. I couldn't quite figure out what just happened. Then I felt something on the other side of the door as if someone had just done what I just did but leaned their head back on the door. I wondered who it was but my mind was instantly drawn back to the kiss what had actually happened and I think I may of liked it. What the hell is happening to me? I'n not gay! I… I don't know who I am anymore.

"Hey Alfred, are you okay?" It was Iggy on the other side of the door.

"Yeah but what just happened?" The redness in my face had gone down but now it was back.

"Well Francis pushed me into you and then… we urm…"

"Kissed?"

"Yeah. So sorry about that."

"No don't worry about it, I mean it's an accident right?"

"Yeah it was well I'm going to go bed now."

"Yeah me two, night."

"Good night Alfred." He sounded sad that we wouldn't speak until I woke up.

That night I only dreamed of Arthur kissing me.

The rest of summer break or summer holidays as Arthur calls it was pretty fun Arthur introduced us to his neighbours and me, Arthur, Matt and Francis all went out a lot we had fun but tomorrow was the last day of freedom before year 7 autumn term starts. I closed my eyes and my dreams reflected on all of my adventures over summer break.

* * *

**So that is Chapter 2 don't forget to leave reviews and thanks to all those who favourited Chapter 1 :3**

**P.S - Sorry it's a bit short.**


	3. First lessons are the worst

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any other brands mentioned**

**Warnings: Foul language, slash parings, France **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Mrs Kirkland woke me up this by lightly shaking me. She handed me my glasses and my suitcase, then turned around, saw Tony and placed him in my suitcase. I don't think that Tony was a surprise to her as she was Arthur's mom and Arthur had a small green bunny toy with wings I think he called it flying mint bunny. I went downstairs in my pink bunny all in one and it also has bunny ears on the hood. Arthur's mom had made us all a fried breakfast Francis and Matt were both staring at me and Arthur because of our pjs, Arthur was wearing blue pjs with 'flying mint bunnies' all over them. After breakfast we all went upstairs to get our things and sort ourselves out. We all meet again in Arthur's front room waiting for Arthur's mom to come and get us. The drive to World Academy was the most fun out of any other time that we all got a lift from Arthur's mom, she turned on the car radio and a song came on that we all knew and we all started to sing along loudly and before we knew it we were there, we got there at about 12:25 but school didn't start for another hour so we went to see where our dorms would be and who we would sharing our dorm with.

I am sharing a dorm with Francis and Matt is sharing a dorm with Arthur. He better not try any thing, I mean he has Francis. Wait I have to share a dorm with that paedophile, maybe I'll ask Matt to swap dorms with me, that shouldn't be a problem right. When we were walking to our dorms I slowed my pace to talk to Matt.

"Hey Matt, do you wanna swap dorms with me?" His eyes lit up and he smiled, it was adorable.

"Yeah but is it okay with those two?" He gestured towards Francis and Arthur, Francis was getting closer to Arthur and saying something that aggravated Arthur.

"Let's see shall we." I ran up to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, Arthur seemed to calm down. "Hey guys, me and Matt want to swap dorms, is that okay?"

"I have no problem with that." Francis looked back at Matt and blew a kiss at him.

"Why do you want to swap dorms with each other?" Arthur obviously realised that if me and Matt swapped dorms then Arthur would be in a dorm with me. "Fine, just don't keep me up all night okay."

"Great now that we have that out of the way, bye Francis." I was stopping him from trying anything with Arthur.

Francis walked over to Matt, leaving me and Arthur alone to talk.

"So urm about that kiss that happened." I forgot about that, until Arthur reminded me. "I hope it doesn't make things awkward between us."

"Oh no don't worry about it." I could feel my cheeks reddening and I saw Arthur's cheeks were a light shade of red. "We are totally cool."

"Alfred it's not that I don't want to share a room with you but we should wait until things have settled down before you and Matthew swap rooms, okay?"

I agreed with what Arthur said and me and Arthur stopped to wait for Francis and Matthew but they were gone. I wonder what happened.

"What are you doing here?" A strong German accent was on this sentence.

"I attend here… who are you?" Arthur was staring the tall blonde haired German in the eye.

"I attend here two." The German replied in a sinister tone.

"Please Ludwig you don't have to do this, I promise he won't hurt you." This person had an Italian accent however it came from behind the Germans back.

"Please Feliciano, you're embarrassing me." I guess his name was Ludwig… Ludwig that name sounds familiar.

"Why would you be friends with him any way?" This guy had an Austrian accent.

"Roderich there you are!" I couldn't forget that voice it was Liz.

Liz ran past me and Arthur and threw her arms around the Austrian boy. At the same time two arms appeared around the German who was standing over us.

"Well these reunions are awfully sweet, however we have to get to assembly. Hate to be late on our first day." Arthur spoke trying to hurry us to assembly.

Our reverse harem headed to the hall, the teacher standing outside took our suitcases and said that she'd take them to our dorms. The hall filled quickly with year 7s. The crowds uproar of talking was deafening a teacher was stood at the front. He was a short and bald man he was also quite tubby.

"My name is Professor Jackson, I will be your head of year through out the whole of your school years here." Professor Jackson shoot an evil look at me, cause I had my feet up on my chair. "Now please stand for the senior staff to enter." The hall filed with the sound of chairs scraping across the floor, I shoot to my feet. Yet I wasn't the last to stand up.

The sound of five different footsteps filled the hall, all the heads in hall turned to see who it was. 5 smartly dressed adults walked in. Professor Jackson followed 4 of the adults to chairs in the corner next to the chair. A woman was stood where Professor Jackson was, the woman had dark brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail she had purple eyes and she was wearing a blazer and a skirt with a smart blouse underneath her blazer.

"Hello children, my name is Miss Green I am your head teacher, and as you know there are lots of rules you have to follow and consequences you will face if you don't follow those rules." Her voice was the tone of a young woman.

The rest of the assembly was spent going over the rules and consequences and what we were expected to achieve.

The assembly ended and everyone stood up so the senior staff could leave. Me and Arthur walked up to Francis and Matt, they were sitting in the row across from us. Matt saw us and turned to Francis, who was talking to a girl with light brown skin and black hair tied in two ponytails, which were held by two red ribbons.

"Hey guys where did you go?" I addressed the question to Matt as Francis was busy with his friend.

"Oh, Francis saw someone he knew and introduced me to her. She is a Seychellois." Matt's eyes gleamed cause he learnt a new word.

"She's a what?"

"Oh right Seychellois means someone from Seychelles."

"Okay, so is he talking to her now?" I pointed at the French man sniffing the Seychellois' hair and Matt nodded and then tapped Francis on the back which got his attention.

"Oh well hello again you two. Have you meet Michelle Mancham?" He gestured to the girl from Seychelles and she smiled. I guess her name is Michelle then.

"I am, well was, acquainted with her. Hello again Michelle." Arthur had a solemn look on his face. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has been a while, did you miss me Arthur?" She was so cheery and was smiling more than I thought was humanly possible.

"Come on now children it's time to leave the hall. You can go to your dorm or to the library or you can go anywhere on school grounds." It was a female teacher, her voice was soft and her lavender blonde hair was tucked messily behind her ears.

We grabbed our stuff and headed to our dorms. I told Matt about what me and Arthur had discussed and Matt agreed. I decided that I was gonna head to Arthur's dorm and we could hang out together there.

Francis, Matt and Michelle departed for mine and Francis' dorm, and me and Arthur were headed to Matt and Arthur's dorm. On our way we were stopped by a couple, who were holding hands.

"Hello, do you remember us?" I recognised his voice, it had a Russian accent in it.

"Your voice sounds familiar. Why?" I decided I'd answer them.

"We used to pretend to be countries with some other people in this year. We used to pretend to go to war aru~" This guy had a Chinese accent.

"Hello you two, Ivan and Wang right?" Arthur interrupted me.

"That's right I'll give you extra points if you can remember our full names." The Russian was taunting us.

"Ivan Braginski and Wang Yao, right?" I remembered their names but not what they looked like.

"How… how did you remember us? Aru~" The Chinese boy had two bits of fringe on the sides of his face the rest oh his was in a ponytail which came over his right shoulder. He also had sleeves that completely covered his hands, he also had a basket on his back with a panda's head and paws popping out of the top.

"I can remember your names but not what you looked like." I looked down so that I wouldn't have to see their shocked faces.

"We're going to go to my dorm to watch a movie do want to watch it with us?" Arthur held out his hand while asking the question.

"What movie?" The Russian opened his eyes they were a bright shade of purple. His name was Ivan, I finally figured it out.

"Final destination two." I explained however the couple titled their heads.

"What is it about?" Ivan was clearly curious.

"It's about Death coming after people who cheated him, it's continues on from the first one but you don't really need to watch the first one though."

"Hmmm I don't like the sound of that movie aru~." This one was Wang.

"I like the sound of it, it sound funny." Ivan is some psychopath.

"Okay just follow me." Arthur walked passed the couple grabbing my arm and dragging me along, Ivan and Wang were close behind.

When we got to the dorm we saw two beds on either sides of the room both beds were against the wall and had bedside tables with lamps on them, there was also two desks with chairs, lamps and books on them on either sides of the room. The thing that attracted our attention was the big T.V in the middle of room it had a DVD player underneath it and had some educational DVDs like Hetalia, what ever the hell that is. Arthur let go of my arm walked up to his suitcase and brought out a DVD case walked up to the T.V and put in the disc. He walked back and sat on one of the beds, placed the small remote next to him and signalled me to sit next to him, he thinks I can't handle horror films. During the film Arthur, Wang and me covered our eyes when the people were killed where as Ivan just laughed. At the end of the movie we all laughed, well apart from Wang who hid behind his sleeves the whole time. It was around 5:30 now so I decided to head back me Ivan and Wang left for our dorms while walking back they told me what happened when we all went our separate ways. We ran, well walked, into Francis and Matt and some other people.

"Hey Francis do you wanna show me where our dorm is?" I knew where our dorm was.

"You know perfectly where our dorm is, anyway because you're here I thought you might like to meet my friends." He gestured to an albino and a Spaniard who was holding hands with a boy who was slightly tanned and had dark brown hair kind of like Feliciano did. "The one with white hair is Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert waved at us. "The Spaniard over there is Antonio Fernandez and the one he's holding hands with is Lovino Vargas, they're in a relationship." Antonio and Lovino looked at me, Ivan and Wang and smiled and went back to talking among themselves. "Who are they?" Francis was edging away from Ivan, so I turned to see and Ivan had a purple aura.

"Don't you remember me? You were the only one who knew about my secret which still stands today." Ivan had the creepiest face I have ever seen.

"Urm you're Ivan right? And you're that panda kid?" Francis was really confused.

"Dude the panda kid is Wang Yao." I was aggravated, I have no idea why though.

"Okay we'll go back to our dorm, Alfred why are you so aggravated?" He turned to his friends and waved goodbye.

Matt walked up to us and hugged Francis and Francis kissed Matt 'passionately', as Francis would say, on the cheeks. We all said bye and headed to our dorms. My dorm wasn't so different to Arthur's the only difference was the crest that was painted on each wall. Arthur's one was green and has Guita on it, whereas mine was red and has Ryujin on it. There is another two houses one is yellow and has a Ying Lung on it, the other is blue and has a Basilisk on it. I looked on the desk on the side of the room that was mine and saw a timetable and a map to where each lesson was. My tutor was Professor Jackson great. I took of my glasses put them on my bedside table, climbed in my comfy bed and went to sleep. Francis was preventing me from falling in to a deep sleep though as a, he had his lamp on and he was staring at me through a book, so I assume he is a rapist. The next day Francis chucked a book at me to wake me up.

"What year is it?" I was tired.

"It's still 2012 and it's 7am get ready for school." Francis was already in his uniform, I wondered what time he had gotten up, I could smell his cologne when he was at his desk, how much was he wearing?

"Hey, what time did you get up?"

"6am, I must wake up early as it take time to look this good." That stupid French man get on my nerves so much.

The rest of the morning was spent by me getting ready for school, knocking for Arthur and Matt then going to tutor, I found out that Arthur and me had tutor together.

"Good morning I see you're all sitting next to your friends good. Once I say your name, stand up and introduce yourself to the class." He read around three or four names out before he got to me. "Alfred." I stood up slowly, I didn't know what to say.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones and… urm." Professor Jackson was tilting his head.

"Are you like American?" Someone sitting behind me had picked up my accent.

"Urm… yeah. Where are you from?" I didn't know where his accent was from, I sat back down and sir told Arthur to stand up.

"I'm like a Pole… not like a pole that strippers dance on, like someone from Poland." His accent was interesting. "And like this is my friend he is like from Lithuania, he's called Toris Laurinitis." He was obviously the dominating one.

"Feliks you can't just do that, what if I didn't want him to know who I am?" Toris was blushing. "You didn't even tell him your name."

"I was like totally getting to that. My name is Feliks Łukasiewicz." His last name was unpronounceable, for me anyway. Feliks had a pink flower clip holding back one side of his fringe and his green eyes had a certain glint of happiness in his eyes. "Like who's you friend?" He gestured towards Arthur but his name got called.

Feliks started to stand up when Toris, who was still standing, up pointed at Feliks and introduced him. My first lesson was science with Dr Cooper, great. Feliks looked at my timetable and threw his one on top of mine, he had every single lesson with me. Arthur got out his timetable and Feliks saw it.

"Hey you like totally have the same lessons as Toris and you have like P.E with us." I have P.E with Arthur, we had P.E third which gives us a chance to get our kits.

The bell rang and me, Feliks, Toris and Arthur walked to the science department. Our classes were across the hall from each other so we got to the hallway waved goodbye and headed in to our individual lessons. Me and Feliks were told to stand at the back of the class while the teacher decided where to make everyone sit. I ended up sitting next to Feliciano Vargas, he was one of the guys I met earlier, and Feliks.

"Like, do you love Arthur?" Feliks asked me so nonchalantly, I was glad that he whispered it to me.

"Where did you get that opinion from?" I honestly didn't know how I felt about him. "Do you love Toris?" I decided to be nice and whisper it.

"Like, maybe." Feliks was looking down and blushing, I am not so sure if he's a boy or not.

"You do don't you." I used the same tone as before.

"Well you love Arthur!" Feliks shouted it, as the whole room fell silent.

Everyone in the class turned to see me with the Pole with his back to me, Arthur was standing at the door with a confused look on his face.

"Arthur it… it's not true, I swear." I was yelling at Arthur and shaking my head.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Feliciano was looking down. "My brother is… and so am I." the last thing he said was only audible to me.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay." Arthur patted the Italian on the back which made him jump. "Sir…"

"It's Dr Cooper." This guy is so annoying.

"Okay Dr Cooper where are your set one text books." Arthur was staring Dr Cooper straight in the face.

Sir handed Arthur half of the text books and put the rest in front of me and told me to help Arthur to take them next door. I dropped of the text books in set one science.

"Who apparently loves you Arthur?" Ludwig was staring at me as he said that, they heard that in here.

I walked quickly back to my lesson, sat in my seat and punched the Pole in the arm.

"Ow that like totally hurt."

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right." As soon as I said that I received a hug from the Italian sitting next to me.

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll hug out all your mad and angry thoughts." The Italian wouldn't let me go no matter how much I struggled.

"I'm sorry Feliks, will you let go of me!" He didn't help the situation. We learnt about atoms in our science lesson when the bell went we headed to History and that was pretty much learning about the past. We went to the canteen brought lunch after we ate we headed to our dorms to get our kits and headed to P.E.

* * *

**That was Chapter 3 sorry it took so long word deleted half of what I had writen so I had to re-write it then the family kept going on it. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. The PE changing room part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any other brands mentioned in the story and it is purely for fun.**

**Warnings: Foul language, slash parings, FRANCE, le crouch grabbing, le emotional backstory which shows you how amazing a character is ^J^**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

We got to the boy's changing rooms but the doors were locked so we all stood outside and waited. I was trying to remember the last thing my mom said to me before she passed away, when my thought was interrupted by a sudden tugging on my arm.

"Like snap out of it! Alfred I wanna go and like see Toris do you wanna come with me?" The

Pole was pointing at a corner by the gate, the Lithuanian boy that the Pole liked was there and so was Arthur.

"Fine. But I was thinking about something before you…" My trail of speech ran off.

"Like what were you thinking about?" The Pole was now looking at me and titling his head.

"I was thinking about I… I was trying to remember… what my mom last said to me." I was looking at the floor.

"What happened to her?" The Pole had a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I wouldn't ask that, but if you want to know ask me." Arthur was stood next to me, he saw how sad I was and put his hand on my back to comfort me.

"I wanna tell him." The fact was I really did. "My mom died when I was really young, she got shot by a robber who tried to hurt me and my sister when we wouldn't give up our Gameboys. I really do blame myself for what happened. But the guy kind of stood still and I threw my Gameboy at him really really hard and it hit his chest and killed him." I hadn't realised how emotionally scaring my back-story was.

"Wow that is so sad." The Pole's eyes were filling with tears. "Like what did she say to you them?"

"That's what I'm trying to remember." I really couldn't remember, maybe I'll text Alexis to find out later.

"Hey there's no need to wrack your brain trying to remember." Arthur was smiling which made me smile. "Are you crying?" Arthur said quietly.

"N-no I'm not." I was kind of.

The teacher unlocked the doors and me, Feliks, Toris and Arthur ran to a corner in the room. We looked at each other and started to laugh, then we got changed. Once we were changed a familiar French voice called from behind us.

"Bonjour mon chaton et mon petit frère." Feliks' body stiffened straight, as the Frenchman said this. "I hope you have saved your virginity Arthur cause I'll be taking it from you tonight." That stupid French man I swear I'm gonna kill him.

"Hey you dumbass frog face leave Iggy alone." I was trying to protect Arthur from him.

"Ohonhon is mon petit frère jealous?" How dare he, I wasn't jealous… I think.

"No not a chance." Arthur kind of face-palmed behind me when I said that.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I done this." Francis pushed me out of the way and grabbed Arthurs crouch, which was a big mistake.

"Why the bloody hell are you touching me?" You Fucking French git!" Arthur was shouting at the top of his lungs, everyone turned to see the French man's hand on Arthurs crouch. "Get the fuck off me!"

The P.E teacher walked in and grabbed Francis and pulled him away from Arthur. Arthur was stood still he was frozen like a rock or statue. The teacher told me to stay with him, I said okay everyone was sent out of the changing rooms. Feliks and Toris tried to convince sir to let them stay but he said no.

Me and Arthur were alone in the changing rooms, I was going to get my phone out when I suddenly felt two arms zoom around my. Arthur was crying, while hugging me I wasn't sure what to do as I was always the one who being told that everything is okay and that it wasn't my fault. I put my arms nervously around Arthur and patted his back.

"Everything is gonna be okay." I could feel myself blushing. "I promise." I may of chocked a little bit promising it.

"You don't know that, if you did you wouldn't of done what you did." Arthur had calmed down enough to talk.

"How does anyone know what will happen life is a work in progress, I mean well your future isn't set in stone but your past is. I guess what I mean is life is short and you just got to wing it and hope for the best." Arthur's arms loosened around me and we were now seeing eye to eye.

"I-I guess you're right." Arthur had stopped crying so I pulled down the sleeve of my jacket and wiped up the last of his tears which made him smile and blush.

The silence of the room was deafening and me and Arthur were just staring each other in the eyes. We were no longer hugging each other and I could tell that we were both praying that one of us would start up a conversation.

"Hey Arthur, I'm sorry." I was looking down at my hands in my lap.

"What are you sorry for? I mean you didn't know what you had done would make Francis molest me." Arthur had forgotten what happened last time we were together… I mean as friends.

"The last time we were together I mean I was so mean to you and I was completely out of line." I couldn't look him in the face.

"It's okay Alfred, that's our past and our past is what makes us who we are today."

Me and Arthur meet eye to eye again and leaned in to kiss each other when we were interrupted by three people running through the door.

I woke up for an ordinary day of school Alice was looking down at me with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. Her pigtails on the sides of her head were curled today unlike every other day when they were straight. Her green eyes were piercing in to me telling me to hurry up.

"Well good morning to you two." To tell you the truth I kind of missed my brother.

"I wouldn't need to be here if you would just get up at the same time as me." Alice was annoyed, I could just tell.

I jumped out of bed and Alice left my room with my phone, 'motivation' as she calls it. I got changed in to my uniform went in to the bathroom to wash up and ran downstairs to get my food and my phone. When I got downstairs I saw Alice with her nose buried in a book, like always. She held out her hand which had my phone in it.

"What is the square root 169? It you answer you get your phone back." Damn it I hate it when she does this. "I'll give you sometime to ponder the equation."

"It's like about…" Alice tried to teach me square roots as soon as she got here, I could kind of remember. "13?"

"Is that a question or the solution?"

"Solution." I was positive I held out my hand and Alice dropped my phone in it.

"Girls breakfast." My dad called from the kitchen, I ran in whereas Alice walked sensibly behind me.

We sat at the dinner table Alice was still reading her book. I decided to check my phone, 1 text message from Alfred. Did he miss me that much? I opened the text and it read "Hey Alexis I don't want to worry you or make you upset but do you remember what mom said to us before… you know?" I chocked on my waffle.

"Are you okay?" Alice was worried about me, she looked up from her book.

"Yeah… it's just this text." To tell you the truth I do remember, I never forgot.

"Well, who is it from?" Dad was curious now.

"Urm it's from Alfred he wanted to know what mum last said to me and him." I chocked up a bit.

"Answer him the." Dad hated when I didn't answer questioned that I got asked.

I clicked the reply button the message that Alfred had sent, I wracked my brain hard to try and remember what mom had said to us. My message read "Hey Alfred mom said to us be brave, live life, never regret anything and do what you want and how you want it." Me and Alice finished our breakfast and headed to school. On the way to school I wondered why my brother wanted to mine what mom's last words were.

* * *

**So that is chapter 4 sorry it's short le got weather equals le author to be lazy don't forget to leave a review ^J^ I just realised it's hot in England, Iggy must be Happy :3**


	5. The PE changing room part 2

**Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter**

**Warning: Same as last chapter and violence**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"I hope we are not interrupting anything." The albino was Gilbert, Ludwig's brother.

"No, no you weren't." Arthur was facing away from them, it's a good thing to as he was blushing.

"Well I do not see why sir told you of all people to cheer Arthur up." That stupid French prick.

"Because I…" I was looking down that is an impulse for when I'm sad.

"Ahh isn't that sweet another gay to add to our collection." The German was joking but the Spaniard took it personally.

"That's not it at all." Arthur was defending me, why? "Sir told Alfred to cheer me up because he thought that Alfred would know how as Alfred was depressed when he was younger and went to therapy." Crap.

"What was mon petit frère depressed about?" Damn it I'll tell him one of the reasons.

"I killed a man with my Gameboy." The French man's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, you're kidding aren't you. Ohh Alfred that is so funny." Francis was laughing whereas his friends had straight faces.

"I… I'm not kidding." Francis looked up at me and he returned to his shocked expression. "The guy he shot my mom and I was mad so I threw my Gameboy at him. It hit his chest with the right force and at the right time it stopped his heart from beating. I wouldn't leave the corner in my room, the other people that knew me thought I was dead, ha if only." I looked up with a smile on my face. "But my horrid past made me who I am today and without that past I would of never of meet you guys if that never happened."

"Oh I had no idea you had such a bad history." Francis was apologetic.

"No need to be sorry bro I mean my family came to England to get me away from the house so without that I would of never of meet you."

We all decided to get changed, of course Francis decided to not aggravate me… ever again. Once we were all changed the Spaniard approached me, Antonio I think that's his name.

"Hey Antonio, what do you want?" I tried my hardest to make it sound friendly but I had to smile at the end of it.

"Oh urm I wanted to ask you something." Antonio looked over at Arthur who was giving him the death stare. "Without him." Antonio didn't gesture to Arthur but I knew what he meant.

"You seem to be thinking about something, what is it?" Alice asked looking up from her phone.

"Nothing, who are you texting?" Every time I looked at her she was texting, it was always the same person.

"That is not important, if you not thing about an object you must be thinking of someone."

"Huh, answer my question."

"It's that Kiku isn't it, Alexis why don't you stop thinking about him/" That bitch!

"No, who the fuck are you texting!"

"Hmm you really want to know. Okay." She held out her phone and I snatched it from her.

"Hmm." I mumbled to myself while trying to find her messages, what the hell is this pone?

It took me 2 minutes to find her messages, I went in to her sent folder half the messages were sent to her mom and the other half were addressed to a guy called Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Hey do I know Gilbert?" That name sounded familiar.

"I think you do he's one of Francis' friends." Alice saw my confused look on my face. "Francis, you know the guy that tried to molest me, Arthur and tried to molest you but failed."

"Yeah I remember Francis." His name was German I knew that. "Do you have a picture of him."

"Yes." Alice took her phone from me went to her pictures and clicked on one that was recently taken.

The picture was quite recent it was of two people one of the was Alice she was looking down and she was also blushing a tiny bit however she was smiling, the other was an albino he was taking up most of the room and had a huge smile on his face, I remember him from when we were in England.

"I recognise him." I turned to Alice who was staring at someone across the road, I decided to follow her gaze it was Kiku Honda.

I reached in to my pockets and pulled out a lollypop unwrapped it and put it in my mouth then waved at Kiku.

"So what do you want Anti?" That name aggravated him which made me laugh.

"Well urm what is your relationship with Arthur?" His question threw me, I don't actually know what you would class us as.

"Close friends." I looked up at Antonio and he found what I said hard to believe.

"By what we walked in to I would assume differently." He seemed discouraged by my answer but he soon returned to his enthusiastic self. "Well that was how Lovino thought of us before." The memorise seemed to make him smile, it was cute.

"How come Arthur hates you?" Damn it I meant to say that in my head.

"Maybe because when we were younger we used to pretend to be pirates he would always beat me though but on the bright side we both looked hot in our pirate outfits.

"Wait Arthur wore pirate outfits?" I blushed imagining him in a pirate's outfit which also made me laugh.

"You say that you don't love him." The Spaniard walked happily past Arthur, Arthur punched him in arm which knocked him to the ground. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that you annoy me!" Arthur wasn't the best at comebacks, in fact he's probably the worst at them.

"I was a better Pirate than you were!" The Spaniard retorted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes that is why I always beat you!" Antonio had stood up and was now all up in Arthur's business.

"At least my skin tone suited the whole look unlike your pale complexion!"

"Oh you think you're so cool don't you!" They were still yelling at the top of their lungs even though they were right in front of each other.

"I think that I am cool because I am cool… you… you're the black sheep of Europe!" Arthurs face turned a deep shade of red.

Arthur threw a punch that hit the Spaniard square in the face, Antonio was sent flying he was caught by Lovino who had slipped in unnoticed.

"What the fuck are you hitting him for you fucking idiot!" Lovino was holding the confused Spaniard in his arms.

"Clam down he started it." Arthur was being his 'gentlemanly' self again.

"Please he let go of those fucking years where you hated each other!" The rest of the class stormed in.

"Shut up the both of you. You're giving the awesome me a headache." Gilbert was moaning great.

"But this fucking idiot went and hit Antonio!" Lovino had put the Spaniard down on a bench which was attached to the wall.

"Arthur just don't fight back you're making it worse for yourself." Lovino gave me a death stare after I said that.

"Just shut up I refuse to believe that you are all enemies over such an insignificant incident." Francis had finally lost it, everyone was staring at our little group.

A song started playing indicating that someone had a phone call, the song was a mix of Japanese and German. Gilbert got his phoned out and answered.

"What?" He waited for a reply. "Why the hell are you calling me? I'm in lesson!" He paused. "The awesome me will no get in trouble because you want to talk to me." Arthur approached Gilbert. "I don't care if we talk on email, that's different, bye Alice." Gilbert hung up the phone.

"Alice? My sister Alice?" Arthur was tilting his head at Gilbert.

"Urm…" Gilbert looked over at Francis to tell him to cover him.

"Oh Arthur have you not heard about your sister and Gilbert here?" Francis was repeating Arthur's head tilt.

"You're kidding me, right?" Arthur's face was a light red and he seemed angry.

"Oh I'll prove I'm not kidding." Francis molested Gilbert which made Gilbert chuck his phone at the French man, Francis looked through Gilbert's phone and turned it towards Arthur showing a picture of two people one of them was Alice she was looking down and she was also blushing a tiny bit but she was smiling, the other was Gilbert he was taking up most of the room and had a huge smile on his face. "See I wasn't lying." Francis looked proud of himself.

"They are in a relationship Alexis told me." I felt proud I knew something Arthur didn't for a change, Arthur looked really mad.

Me and Alice stopped and waited for Kiku to cross the road.

"Hey how have you been?" I took the lolly out of my mouth after my sentence.

"I am okay how are you?" I walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm okay." I heard the sound of a camera in a phone click, I turned to Alice and she was holding up her phone.

"You seemed to have forgotten I was here." Alice was smiling, crap. "I'll send this to your brother okay."

"No don't you dare!" I let go of Kiku and ran up to Alice and jumped at her, Alice moved to the side which left me to fall to the floor. "Owww Alice you weren't meant to move."

"Sorry." My phone rang which interrupted Alice.

"Hello."

"Alexis what the hell? Who the hell is that you're hugging?" My brother was shouting down the phone.

"It's Kiku Honda."

"Yeah what is your relationship with him?" He had calmed down a little bit.

"Urm… boyfriend and girlfriend I guess."

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"An answer… it was an answer."

"Why didn't you tell me I thought we told each other everything?"

"Well you never told me about your god damn man crush on Arthur!" I hung up the phone after that.

"Who was that?" Kiku was smiling, I returned a smile.

"It was my brother Alfred. He wanted to know who I was hugging in the picture that Alice sent him." I gave Alice an evil look and we all went off to school.

Along the way Kiku slipped his hand into mine which made me blush and look away which Alice picked up on and Alice took a picture of us.

* * *

**So that was chapter 5 sorry it took so long the weather hasn't cooled down much ^J^**


	6. Summer break part 1

**Salve all!**

**Warnings: La same as always**

**Disclamer: I own nothing all charaters and stuff belong to their respectful owners ^J^**

* * *

Chapter 6:

As I look back on how the school year went I feel that mine and Arthur's friendship has grown and yet at the same time shrunk, I mean every little thing I do aggravates him. One time I could never forget was once in P.E we did dodge ball me and Arthur were the last ones left and we were against Francis, Antonio and Gilbert the only ones left on their side.

"Ohonhon I see this is going to be fun" Francis seemed to be cheerful.

"Shut up you French git!" Arthur gets so competitive.

"Go!" The sub teacher yelled.

All of us ran to get the 5 balls that were laid out, Francis went to throw a ball at me but I caught it, I chose to bring Wang back into the game. Antonio was throwing ball at Arthur when I threw a ball at him which got him out. Antonio was seriously pissed off that I and done that and threw the ball at Arthur which he caught. Arthur looked over to the sub and asked if that counted.

"Urm… yeah sure it can now." The sub didn't seem sure.

"Okay Ivan come on get up." The Russian stood up slowly and walked up to us kol-ing.

"I will do my best, da." Ivan bent down and picked up a ball.

Ivan threw the ball lightly yet the ball flew through the air so fast, it hit the German straight in the face giving him a nosebleed.

"I'm not playing on the side against this psychopath!" Gilbert walked off pinching the bridge his nose to stop the blood from flowing out more.

"It appears I am the last one standing." Francis looked down accepting his defeat. "Oh well I will do my best."

All of the balls were on Francis side of the room, there was enough to get all of us out. Francis picked up a ball and threw it at Ivan who raised his hand and bounced it off.

"Ivan you're out." The sub seemed shocked.

"Okay, do your best, da." With that said Ivan walked back to the 'out' bench.

Wang picked up the ball Ivan had gotten out with and threw it at the Frenchman, it narrowly missed hitting his face. The Frenchman had managed to pick up a ball and hit the unexpecting Wang, the ball hit him in the chest.

"You're out." The sub now seemed fanatic now.

"I know, I know… ayia." Wang seemed disappointed but at the same time happy to be out, Wang went and sat on Ivan's lap.

"It's two versus one now." Francis smiled, he had a ball in his hands.

He threw the ball at me I was frozen because of how fast it was approaching, the all I saw was the back of Arthur's head in front of me.

"Arthur you took a dodge ball for me thanks that's so kind." I was touched that he had done that.

"Yeah, yeah just shut up and win" Arthur turned to the sub. "Don't even think of saying it." Arthur sat on the bench next to Toris.

"Ah now it is just you and me mon petit frère." I looked over at my team on the bench damn it now this team rests on my shoulders, but I will win cause I'm the hero.

Gilbert stood up and got back on the court, technically sir did say we weren't allowed to aim at the face. Gilbert picked up a ball and threw it at me I caught it.

"Who do you want to bring back? Oh and Gil you're out." Gil looked at him pleadingly nut sir was pointing at the bench.

I looked at the bench I had a lot of choice, who to pick Feliks, Toris, Arthur, Ivan, Wand and more. I looked at Feliks who was pointing at himself with one hand and waving at me with the other.

"I chose Feliks."

"Hahaha I will like totally help you beat this like dumbass Frenchie!" Feliks gave Francis an evil look.

Sir lined two balls up on the halfway line and blew his whistle, me and Feliks managed to get both of the balls, Feliks threw his ball which the Frenchman moved in to my line of fire to dodge it but tripped in the process I threw the ball and it hit his hip.

"You're out meaning this side wins." The sub seemed happy that it was us who won.

The whole of our team on the bench, except Arthur, stood up and cheered and me and Feliks hugged each other and started jumping up and down. After around 10 seconds of jumping and cheering me and Feliks realised that we were hugging and let each other go jumping backwards.

"Aw damn I was hoping to beat you Alfred guess I'll just have to try again next time." Francis held his hand out to me so I shook it.

"I'll wait till I can whip your ass again." I said playfully.

"Aw fuck, why do we have to lose to that fucking eyebrows jerk guy?" Lovino was calmer then before.

"The best person won."

I packed my suitcase remembering all those fun time I had, had here like my first Christmas with Arthur and Valentines Day with Arthur, Feliks and Toris. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I tried to see who was behind the door.

"Are you ready?" Arthur's green eyes were looking at the floor.

"Oh nearly, can you help I can fit everything in my suitcase?" I looked up at Arthur smiling.

"Urgh sit over there." Arthur pointed at my desk chair and started packing my suitcase. "You really aren't organised are you."

"No… not really."

"You seem distracted, what's wrong?"

"Oh noting."

The truth was I just wanted to go back to America to see my dad and sister, but I had to stay here until the end of my education. I looked up at Arthur who was zipping up my suitcase.

"Oh are you done already?" I was half-heartedly smiled at him.

"Yes, here wear this." He threw my bomber jacket at me. "This is the only thing that wouldn't fit." Arthur looked at me and saw the dog tags that he had got me for Christmas and blushed.

"Urgh I swear I… urm." I was clueless on what to say so I started to blush and I looked at the floor.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I just didn't think you would wear the dog tags I got you." He smiled which made me smile, which made everything less awkward.

"You two Arthurs mum wants you to hurry up." Francis poked his head around the door. "I'm not interrupting am I?" Francis saw me and Arthur blushing, which made everything awkward again.

Francis came in and grabbed my suitcase, which made Arthur run after him to get my stolen belongings.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" I yelled out the door to them turned to face my dorm for the final time (well for the summer holidays anyway).

The light hit everything in the room from the right corner, the shadows graced the wall as if they were dancing 'it's gonna be good holiday' I thought to myself.

"Go outside and play Alexis!" Dad yelled at me.

"But it's like 300 degrees and I'm not a kid anymore!" I was annoyed.

"Alexis, Kiku texted you." Alice said dangling my phone from its Ameri-mochi phone charm.

I grabbed my phone and opened the text it said 'Hey Alexis would you like to meet up?' I clicked reply and sent 'Sure meet me at the mall' I grabbed Alice's wrist and we left for the mall.

* * *

**So sorry I took so long to upload I just started to put it off and then I got a new laptop and only just bothered to finish it up and I promise I'll make the next one longer! Cookies and Roses to all those who review! ^J^**

**P.S. as you know you can add a cover for stories now... send in an image wich you think will suit the story I will decide a winner who'll get a mention in the story just pm me and I'll give you my email so you can send the inage.**


	7. Summer break part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anyother brands mentioned**

**Warnings: Yaoi, urmmm violence (self harm), bad language.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Me and Alice reached the mall before Kiku did, but when Kiku did arrive he was texting someone.

"Who you texting Kiku?"I asked Kiku with glowing eyes.

"Oh konichiwa Alexis, I'm texting Im Yong Soo." Kiku looked up from his phone and smiled.

I ran up to him and hugged him which made his cheeks a light shade of pink. "Are you talking about me to him?" I winked at him and his cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink.

"No because if I did he'd try to claim your breasts as his own." He was so cute. "Oh... so what are we doing today?"

"We're going to go see a movie!" I replied, it was a bit too loud for Alice as she hit in the back of my head.

"Ah so that is why you asked me to bring money." Kiku pulled out a wallet than was in a funny circle shape it had big brown eyes and something on its back... weird huh?

A phone started to ring, it was Alice's. She answered it and put it on speakerphone.

"Yo, what's up Alice?" It was my brother, great.

"Oh hey bro we're a bit busy right now but you can call back later!" I was trying to get him off my back, I mean he's been hovering over me since he found out me and Kiku were dating.

"So dad just called me." I wondered what on earth he was talking about what did dad have to tell him. "He told me that you two were gonna come to England and attended World Academy."

"Oh really, that's weird my parents are making me go there to next year." Kiku was smiling it was adorable.

"When were you planning on telling me?" I was mad hat Kiku hadn't told me so I looked down to the floor away from his face.

Kiku wrapped his fingers around my chin and lifted my face to his. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel sad." He embraced me with a hug.

"Urgh, they're being all mushy again." Alice said down the phone to my brother, who I guess was in shock.

"Awesome that means I'll get to meet the guy who's dating my sister." I could tell he wasn't too pleased that I didn't dump him for not telling me he was transferring to England.

"Just don't kill him." I heard Arthur's voice on the side of the phone.

"Hey Arthur I hope you treating my brother right?" I realised that me and Kiku were still hugging.

"Are you implying that I am dating Alfred?" He was blushing I could tell by his voice.

"Is that a blush I detect?" I was teasing him.

"Ugh... no way how could you tell he was blushing sis?" Alfred never did get Arthur's different voices they are how I've managed to stay alive all these years.

"Was it my voice again?" Arthur's curious voice, I'll have to answer.

"Yeah. Dude get some acting lessons to control those voices man." I really couldn't help myself.

"Would you talk like a human being not some alien who learnt the Queen's English and does not understand how to use it."

"Aw am I annoying you, why don't you go and kiss my brother to make you feel better." They both fell silent. "You... you haven't kissed him... have you?"

"Urm... Francis pushed me into him."

"And you landed against my brothers lips with yours."

After around 1 minute of pause I could hear my brother's voice in the background yelling at someone. "Explain to her what you did Francis."

"Well... I merely walked past Arthur and nudged him into Alfred thus making them kiss." I haven't forgotten the last time I was with Francis, and I never will. "Oh and there was another time after I... after I done something to Arthur in P.E. The rest of the class got sent out of the changing room and Arthur and Alfred were left alone and when me and my friends walked in and they almost kissed."

"What... you two almost kissed. Was someone behind you?" I wanted to know wether they meant it or not.

"Oh non they were all alone."

"What... they almost kissed... by choice. Dad is gonna be so pleased you came out of the closet." I couldn't be smiling more if I tried.

"Bye sis." Alfred's voice was dark and it scared the smile off my face.

"Bye." I have never heard anything scarier then Alfred's voice just then.

Alice hung up the phone and we walked to see a movie that was playing at the cinema, on our way we talked about when we were going to England and why my brother was like how he was when he said goodbye.

I hung up the phone before they could, I didn't want to talk to anyone they had all interrupted my routine. Dad is going to be so pissed off with me. I turned and faced Arthur then we turned towards Francis who was trying to sneak out of the room. I could feel myself breaking down inside so I ran into my room and shut the door. I looked around my room I couldn't find anything to block the door so I collapsed in tears in front of my door.

"Alfred, are you okay?" It was Matt, I moved a little out of the way so he could open the door. "Alfred what's wrong?"

"I... I... my sister found out that me and Arthur almost kissed in the changing room." I said through breathes, I felt a familiar hand on my head.

"It's okay I won't let anyone harm my brother." Matt is the only person outside of therapy and my family that have ever seen me like this, he's the only one who can calm me down. "Tell me the other reason you're crying." He's the only one who can see through my disguise.

After my breathing calmed and I stopped crying (well more or less) I was finally able to reply to Matt. "My dad is gonna kill me."

"He won't, I've meet him and I've got to know him he doesn't care as long as you're happy."

"He said to me and Alexis when we were younger that he wanted at least one grandchild out of the both of us, and if we didn't give him a grandchild he would haunt us for the rest of our life."

"What's wrong with playing for another team." It was one of Frances friends. "I mean my brother's gay with Feli."

"Ludwig, he's dating Feliciano?" I couldn't process much after breakdowns.

"Yeah and Antonio is gay with Lovino, Ivan is gay with Wang and..."

"I get it loads of people at our school are gay."

"I guess maybe I could tell you something that may make you feel better." Matt was looking down at me using his purple eyes as a weapon.

"What is it Matt?" I sat up so I could see face to face with him.

"Well urm... I guess that I'm gay two." Matt was looking at the floor.

"Oh yeah Francis told me all about you two." Gilbert was smiling, it kind of creped me out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I grabbed Matt by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"I'm sorry it was only recently so I didn't think I should tell you because of your relationship with England." He squeaked.

I dropped his shoulders and bowed my head. "I'm the one who needs to be sorry I'm only a danger to you all."

I lifted up my head to see what I could use in my room, I couldn't find anything that would do damage so I walked out and went into the kitchen. Matt and Gilbert were following me.

"Don't you think that you two should get back to France." I heard footprints leave the kitchen.

_I'm alone just like I should be_ I thought to myself as I grabbed a lighter off the side. _I'm just a danger to all those around me_ I pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie. _I don't deserve to be happy I have killed in the past I have been filled with greed and envy. Why do I deserve happiness_ these thoughts filled my head as I lighted the lighter then set it on a spot on my arm.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" The kitchen doors flew open and Arthur ran up to me.

"I don't deserve happiness, I've done so much wrong." I still had the lighter in one spot on my arm, Arthur grabbed the top of the lighter letting out a tiny moan of pain.

"What wrong have you done?" Arthur was trying to comfort me.

"I... I just have." I tried to pull my hand with the lighter in from Arthur's grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Arthur, you won't be able to calm him down when he's like this it's best to just leave him." Matt was hugging Francis' arm, as if I scared him.

"Then why did you tell me to come and see him if I wouldn't be able to help?" I looked up at Arthur.

"Can... can I have my hand back?" I was looking at his hand.

"As long as you let go of the lighter."

"No. I don't deserve happiness..."

"So you burn yourself?" Arthur slapped me round the face. "Burning yourself won't help, it will just make things worse and I know that."

"I... I tried cutting but I got caught and it hurt too much. I tried burning before it made me happier and I didn't get caught."

Arthur was looking at his feet. "You want to know why I'm so persistent on making you stop." he paused and looked me in the eye. "When I was younger I was made fun of constantly and I couldn't think of a way out... one day I was with my mother and she dropped her cigarette and it fell on my arm... it made me happy to feel that pain so I stole one of her lighters and burnt my self more often." He dropped his gaze back down to his feet. "I got out of therapy to start secondary school I went in when I was 7."

I looked at Arthur and hugged him, I didn't realise he was ever that bad with his emotions.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Arthur."

I felt him lightly sobbing on my shoulder, I also heard a small crashing sound. The lighter I tried so hard to hold onto had fallen to the ground. _If you don't deserve happiness Alfred I'll tell about what I faced and then we can be undeserving of happiness together_ Arthur though to himself as he stopped crying.

* * *

**So this was chapter 7 sorry it took so long I started it in school never again will I do that. Don't forget to review ^J^**


	8. The worst arrival my sister could make

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, foul language, laughing fits**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

_The journey from America to England isn't as bad as I thought it would be_ I thought to myself as I got off the plane and put my foot on English soil.

"Oi Ali how bout you give your bro a hug!" Alfred yelled at me, I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"Dude I missed you so much and hey, I'm proud of you for coming out of the closet." I winked at him.

"God your two's grammar is atrocious." Arthur yelled at me and my brother from behind us. "And for god's sake I am not in a relationship with Alfred!"

"Aww your boyfriend just dumped you Alfie." I said ruffling me brother's blonde hair.

"He wasn't even my boyfriend anyway" Alfred looked down at the floor with a slight hint of blush on his face.

"So are you disgracing the family yet son?" Dad threw his arm around Alfred playfully.

"I have no idea how I would do that, I couldn't disgrace the family even if I tried 'cause I'm the hero!". Alfred cooed just as self-centred as always.

Alice walked up to Arthur and hugged him. "How's mother been?" Alice looked up at Arthur's expression and changed her question. "You haven't killed her have you?"

"Well I guess you'll find out won't you." Arthur ruffled his hand through Alice's neat pigtails messing them up slightly.

The car ride home was one to remember Matt and Francis were sat behind Arthur and Alfred, who were sat in between me and Alice, Dad was in the front passenger seat next to Ms Kirkland.

I looked down at my phone and saw that I had a text from Alice that said 'Alexis I have a plan.' I looked up at her and shrugged asking her what. She replied by texting 'Let's make these two kiss you push your brother's head and I'll push my brother's head.' I tried my hardest to not burst into laughter. 'Okay let me tell one of those two back there to get their camera out' I replied the opening a new text to let the guys behind me know. 'Guys get your cameras out and take a picture of what me and Alice are going to make these guys do' I sent the message to Matt and he showed Francis and they both lifted their cameras up.

* * *

"Hey bro I haven't touched you hair in so long is just me or is it softer." Alexis was pushing my head towards my left where Arthur was sitting, what was she doing.

"I don't think it is, what the hell are you doing Alexis?" I yelled at her.

"Touching your hair." Alexis winked playfully.

Before I had a chance to take her hand off of my head mine and Arthur's face were inches away from each other.

"A-Alfred why are you so close?" Arthur was blushing and had a worried glint in his eyes.

"I swear Alexis is pushing-" Alexis had pushed my head closer to Arthur's and made up kiss.

Both of our widen to more then humanly possible, Arthur went bright red and I could feel myself dittoing that colour. I heard the click of two cameras behind us and pulled away from Arthur but Alexis still had her hand on my head, her grasp had loosened from what I assume to be shock that I had pulled away. I reached my hand back to my sisters arm and pulled it away from my head.

"What the hell Alexis?" I yelled in her face.

"I'm sorry brother." Alexis looked to the floor.

"Why?" Alexis looked up at me confused by my question. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I..."

"Okay enough sibling rivalries okay." Dad called from the front.

There was a chorus of 'okay's and 'kay's from me and the others in the back. The rest of the car journey was pretty quiet, we only spoke about room arrangements which ended up as; me and Arthur were sharing a room also Matt and Francis, Alexis and Alice were sharing rooms as well so My dad and Arthur's mum had their own separate rooms. There were six rooms in the house three of them were owned and the other three were guest rooms.

After I re-packed then unpacked my stuff ,again, in Arthur's room I laid on my bed and hugged Tony, Arthur was sat on his bed with his Flying mint bunny on his lap staring at me.

"So how do you think school will be with our sisters in it?" I looked over at Arthur waiting for his answer, he looked up placing a finger on chin as he was thinking.

"Well the simple answer is hell." Arthur looked at me and we both laughed.

"I heard laughing and I wondered what you two were doing?" Matt stuck his through the door, to see us both still laughing.

I managed to control my laughing enough to talk. "Oh Matt we were just talking about what we think school will be like with our sisters in it." I said wiping a tear from my eye.

"W-well I'm sure it's not going to be so bad there's no real reason to cry about it." Matt was hugging Kumajiro and waving his other hand in a denying fashion.

"No Matt we aren't crying because of that, we just laughed so much we made ourself cry." I sat up and Matt handed me and Arthur a glass of coke each, we both took a sip of the coke to calm ourselves more.

"So how's my sister treating your relationship with Francis?" Arthur was looking at the bandage on his hand, I grabbed my arm where my bandage wrapped around the burnt skin.

"She means well but she tries to push me and Francis together more then we already are." Matt looked up at Arthur and smiled. "So have you guys heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked taking my hand off the bandage on my arm.

"Loads of people from our school are in relationships now that includes Feliks and Toris." Matt smiled looking at me.

"Did Ludwig and Feliciano finally get together?"

"No, Ludwig has admitted to Gill that he loves Feliciano though."

"And Feli's feelings are?"

"Well he doesn't know, Lovino told us."

"So you have inside sources." Arthur looked up.

"Yeah I guess you could say that also there are multiple new students starting next term." Matt looked down on the bed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well there's Lili Vogel she's from Liechtenstein, Basch Zwingli he's Swiss and there's also Ivan's sisters Natalia Arlovskaya from Belarus and Irunya Cherneko from Ukraine."

"Wait they all have different last names how are they related?"

"They have different mums, Ivan took their father's name whereas his sisters hated their father so they took each of their own mother's maiden names."

"Their countries, why are they different?" Arthur looked up at me after I said that.

"I thought I told you to improve your grammar." Arthur ruffled my hair smiling, which made me blush.

"Well you see their father often travelled from his home country Russia to Belarus and Ukraine in each nation he had a wife. He first married Sofia Cherneko and had Irunya then he married Irina Smirnov and got her pregnant with Ivan then he married Anastasija Arlovskaya and got her pregnant with Natalia and went back to Russia to be with Irina. After Sofia had died during childbirth Irunya was sent to live with Ivan father, Irina had stayed with his dad and was happily married and didn't care that he had been married to another women until divorce papers came through the door. They were from Anastasija who after have Natalia hated Natalia's father for what he did so she tried to take custody of Ivan and Irunya but she only got custody over Irunya as Irina wouldn't let her take Ivan from her side."

"Wow that seems interesting but didn't his dad die?"

"Yeah that was the only other time the three have been together since."

"Wow that's sad." I looked down at the bed.

"Well we better get to sleep my brother is coming tomorrow." Arthur looked at the floor.

And with that Matt went back to his room and me and Arthur got changed got into our own beds and went to sleep.

* * *

**So this was chapter 8 it took so long and I had to find human name for Ukraine and I had to find names for their mothers (****-_-') don't forget to review and stuff ^.^**


	9. A diary of a summer ending part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else mentioned probably.  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, an annoying brat's introduction (Arthur stay away from my keyboard .), plotting  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
**

This morning started out like any other Arthur waking me up as he was bored of waiting for me to get up myself, me getting ready and then heading downstairs with Arthur. When we got downstairs unlike any other day there was already someone there, they had their head in their arms they were clearly asleep.  
"Peter wake up." Arthur walked up to the person and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Peter you know you can't sleep here." Peter lifted up his head and looked at Arthur.  
"And who says I can't you British sack of-" Peter fell asleep again before he could even finish his sentence, I have to admit Peter looked adorable.  
"Urgh he's such a hand full." Arthur whispered to me to make sure he didn't wake up Peter, he'd make a great dad some day.  
"So this is your brother?" I asked eyeing the child that wearing a sailor outfit and a hat that sat on the back of his head. "He's kinda cute." I looked up at Arthur who looked down at his sleeping brother.  
"Yes he tends to be when he sleeps, it's when he's awake that you have watch out." Arthur pulled a sleepy child up over his shoulder, Peter opened his eyes once more.  
"A-Arthur what... time is it?" Peter said wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist.  
"It's seven in the morning but I gather that you have been travelling all night to get here from that bloody platform you call a nation." Arthur pulled Peter's arms around his neck and then placed his on his brother's legs for support.  
"Y-yeah I was up the... whole time." Peter yawned and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "But... Sealand is... a nation." Peter managed to mumble before falling into a deep sleep.  
"Alfred are you coming with me to put this idiot to sleep?" Arthur looked up at me and I could feel my cheeks heating up and I could see Arthur was blushing slightly to.  
"Urm sure." I smiled and we walked upstairs.

When we got upstairs I followed Arthur to the last room down, I leaned against the doorway and looked at Arthur while he put Peter to bed, and kissed him on the head. Then I heard the sound of a camera clicking, I turned and saw Francis standing in the doorway of his and Matt's room.  
"Dudes shut up Peter is sleeping." I scowled at Francis who now had Matt by his side.  
"You sound like a father Alfred." Matt said to me clearly stating what Francis and him were both thinking.  
I felt my cheeks redden and I started to shake my head. "And?! So what if I do?!" I almost shouted at the two, receiving a slap on the back of my head from an annoyed Brit.  
"Are you trying to wake him up?" Arthur looked up at me with furious glare in his eyes.  
"That means Arthur must be the mother." Francis pointed to the ceiling making his blonde curls flick backwards then fall back on his face elegantly, some how.  
"I'm not even getting into this argument." Arthur shook his head and slid past me. "Well Alfred do you want breakfast or what?" Arthur stopped just in front of the stairs and I realised I hadn't moved from the doorway.  
I whispered goodnight to Peter and closed the door behind me then ran after Arthur.  
"Hey how about you let me cook?" I asked looking into Arthur's emerald eyes.  
"Fine but make me scones." Arthur shoved me playfully and we both started laughing. I ended up making us all good old American pancakes, receiving complaints from Matt who kept complaining that pancakes were Canadian and the ones I made weren't proper pancakes.

* * *

_Today is my date with Wang I have to look my best_ I thought as I played with my hair and scarf in the mirror making sure I looked perfect.  
"Ivan breakfast." My mother called out to me in Russian.  
"Coming!" I replied in my national tongue, _wow she must be in a good mood_ I thought as I pulled out a chair and sat down.  
"You look nice you going out on a date?" My mother smiled placing a plate of pancakes covered in maple syrup in front of me.  
"Да." I said smiling at her.  
"What girl managed to get my Ivan's attention then." my mother picked up her fork and started to eat her pancakes.  
"Well... urm." I looked down at the table slightly flustered.  
"What guy was it then?" My mother asked the smile on her face was still the same size as before.  
"Wang Yao, you remember him right?" I looked up at her and I could tell she was trying her hardest to remember but couldn't. "He was one of the boys I used to play with remember we used to pretend to be nations. He was China, I was Russia, Francis was France, Matthew was Canada, Alfred was America and Arthur was England. There was more people that played with us but I didn't get along with them very well." I placed my fork on top of my pancake to get my phone out of my pocket.  
"Oh right I remember them kind of." I held out my phone and showed her a picture of me and Wang, we were holding hands. "Naww he's cute." My mother's smile seemed to increase in size.  
I went to find the picture that we got Feliks to take of our version of the allies. "And this is us now." I pointed out everyone in the group and what country they played as.  
I also went through all the pictures of the people I played with as a child and told my mother what country they were. By the time I had showed her everyone we had finished our pancakes and Wang was on his over.  
"I can't wait to meet him now that he's all grown up." My mother said as she stood to grab the plates and wash up but I stopped her and washed up the plates myself.  
"He's really nice and cute and kind and you'd love him." I said as I started to dry the plates.  
"So when did you start dating?"  
"Well the end of year six, the very last day actually. I didn't tell you sooner I guess because I didn't want to disappoint you." I places the plates in the cupboard, rolled down my sleeves and the doorbell rang.  
"Coming~!" My mother called out in Chinese, when did she learn how to speak Chinese.  
She pulled the door open and saw Wang standing at the door in his usual attire.  
"Good morning Ms Braginski, your Chinese is very good." Wang said and looked down at the floor.  
"Please call me Irina, you must be Wang, the boy that managed to get my Ivan's attention?" My mother patted him on the head and invited him in.  
"Y-yes that's right." Wang's eyes didn't leave the floor and I could tell that he was blushing.  
"Please mother your scaring him." I called walking out from behind the door frame I used to hide. "You know Wang has different customs to ours." I smiled wrapping one of my arms around Wang's shoulder making his blush darken.  
"Please don't be discouraged to show your culture with me." Wang looked up at my mother smiling.  
"Do not worry I won't, so are going to be having dinner with us?" My mum was looking Wang in eyes and smiling.  
"You don't have to go to all that trouble to cook for me, we could go out and eat." Wang smiled at my mother.  
"Please you wouldn't be troubling us." My mother replies with the brightest of smiles.  
"I'll be cooking." I smiled at Wang who smiles back.  
"Okay sure." After Wang said that we waved goodbye to my mother and went on our way.

We didn't really have any plans to go anywhere so we just roamed around the park, I have find memories of this park all those time when we played nation here. I sighed which attracted Wang's attention.  
"I'm not boring you am I?" Wang looked down to the floor so I grabbed his chin and lifted his head to mine.  
"Of course you aren't мой маленький подсолнечник." I kissed Wang on the lips and he blushed.  
"Hey you fags no public displays." I heard someone yell to which I pulled Wang into a hug.  
"I-I think we should stop I-I mean some people don't like public displays of affection and-" I kissed Wang once again on the lips getting some dog calling from people who thought Wang was a girl.  
"I don't care what others think 'cause you are мой маленький подсолнечник." Wang's blush got darker and he hid in my chest. "It's okay." I smiled and placed my hand on his head.  
"Brother stop displaying these kinds of things in front of children." A Belarusian accent called from behind me.  
"Natalia?" I turned my head around to see my two sisters standing across the path from me. "Natalia,Irunya, I'm so glad to see you again." Mu sisters walked up to me which made Wang clench to my coat twice as much.  
"So who is your boyfriend?" Natalia snapped at me.  
"Please sister be nice we haven't meet him before we don't want to make a bad impression." Irunya called shaking her hands and lowering her head at us.  
"His name is Wang Yao and I don't think you've made that bad of an impression." I loosened my grip on Wang and he mimicked me.  
"Hello I'm glad to meet you." Wang looked down to the floor.  
"Aww brother he's cute." Irunya looked at her sister as if she had made a rude remark about his nationality.  
"Please excuse my sister's manners she doesn't really trust men other than our dear brother here." Irunya held out her hand which Wang shook lightly.  
"It's okay I would like to get to know you guys better." Wang looked up at them, I gather he was smiling.  
So we walked off, I was holding Wang's hand in case Natalia tried anything on him. Wang was talking to them and we got to know my sisters who were somewhat strangers to me. Afterwards we all went back to mine and had dinner.

* * *

"Luddy look they sell pasta can we go there for lunch?" Feliciano called uncharacteristically opening his eyes at me to beg.  
"Ja okay, I hope they have wurst." I lifted my phone out of my pocket to text me brother to let him know I was having lunch with Feliciano.  
"Feli~ like how are you dude?" A far to familiar accent called from quite close behind us.  
"I'm not too bad how about you?" Feliciano called back at Feliks Łukasiewicz.  
"I never too far form happy. Like, how are you Luddy?" Feliks smiled at me, a very apologetic Toris Laurinaitis looked up at me from behind the overconfident blonde.  
"Gut, can't complain." I smiled weakly at the Pole.  
"Righteous." Feliks then looked at Feliciano who was hanging on to my arm, like he always does. "Are you guys on like a date or something like that?" Feliks tilted his head.  
"No this isn't a date, me and Feliciano are friends." The Italian hanging on my arm whimpered when I said friends.  
"I thought we were best friends." Feliciano had tears in his eyes.  
"Ja Feliciano we are best friends." I patted the Italian on the head.  
"Then call me Feli please."  
"Ja okay, Feli."  
"Once you two are like finished flirting can we like go and get some food." Feliks placed his hand on his hip and stomped one of his feet, when I realized what he said I could feel my cheeks reddening.  
"Sì, andiamo!" Feli placed two finger on his forehead in a mock-salute.  
"Taa, let's like go!" Feliks grabbed Toris' hand and ran ahead of us to where we planned to go before.  
"Hey Luddy." I looked down at Feliciano who still hung on my arm. "Do you think we could go on a date sometime?" Feliciano smiled at me.  
"Ja that would be nice." I smiled back at him, I felt my cheeks reddening more then when I was accused of dating Feliciano.

"Oh, bonjour mon petit frère." Oh great I could never forget this guys voice, Francis Bonnefoy.  
"Ciao, grande fratello!" Feliciano waved at the two blondes approaching us. "How are you?"  
"Je suis très bien, but I would like to discuss something else with you two." Francis' face turned solemn and he received comforting word from Matthew Williams who's hand was being held by the Frenchman's.  
"What about?" I looked away from Matthew and moved my gaze towards Francis.  
"About a certain couple's amour. I need little Feli's help as he is good friends with Alfred."  
"What do you want him to do?" I felt Feliciano's grip tighten so I looked down at him and patted his head with my free hand.  
"I want him to have a discussion with Alfred about his feelings for Arthur." Francis looked down at the Italian who's grip had loosened on my arm, Feliciano nodded and Francis turned his attention to me. "I've heard that you and Arthur and good friends, is that true?"  
"Ja that is true." I looked down at Feliciano who looked at me as if he just witnessed me killing his beloved puppy in the most gruesome of ways possible. "Feli you're still my closest friend." I smiled even though it pained me to call him a friend.  
"Well could you have a chat with Arthur about his feelings for Alfred." Francis smiled seeing my confused face. "Of course they will soon realise the amour going on between them, whether it be by our hands or them realising it on their own."  
"So tell me about why you think they love each other."  
"I don't think they have love between them, I know they have amour going on between them." Francis smirked and patted the almost forgotten Matthew on the head and I hugged Feliciano as I could tell he didn't trust me as much as before he found out I was friends with Arthur. "You see amour isn't hard to miss if you're an agent of amour and help others realise their amour for another..." We started walk around the park talking about what we thought was actually going on between Arthur and Alfred.

* * *

"No fair they like totally left us." I cried looking over at Feli and Ludwig walking off with Francis. "And for that French pervert that's like totally not cool."  
"Matthew is there to." Toris said grabbing my arms. "Hey Feliks we haven't seen Arthur and Alfred in a while why don't we go knock for them." I turned around to face him.  
"Are you like mad we can't just go there uninvited." I said grabbing Toris by the arms.  
"I-I could just text Arthur." Toris blinked, I threw my arms around him.  
"You're like the best Toris, you're so smart." I said lifting my head up to his and kissed him on the cheek, making the both of us blush and laugh.  
"God I came here to get away from some fags at the park." I heard someone mutter so I hugged Toris and the voice continued. "Would you two stop I know you're teens and you want to experiment but it's wrong to be a gay fag." With that Toris kissed me on the lips.  
"Sorry he was annoying me and that was the only way to make him shut up and leave us alone." Toris put one of his hands on the back of his head blush I was probably the same shade of crimson red as him.  
"It's okay I don't mind." I looked to the floor then remembered what we said we would do. "Are you gonna like text Arthur or what?" I placed my hands on my hips and pouted at him.  
"Yeah okay give me a sec." Toris pulled out his phone. "I'll call him instead."  
"Put it on speaker-phone." I said as the dial-tones rang.  
"Hello Toris." A familiar British accent called through the phone.  
"Hey Arthur, what are you doing." Toris replied smiling, I looked away pouting I hate it when he smiles at Arthur.  
"I'm at home with my mother, Alfred and Peter."  
"Oh your little brother is there?"  
"Yes he is and I'm guessing your with Feliks?" I could tell Arthur was smiling was it at my Toris, it better not be.  
"Yeah, we were wondering if we could come and see you?"  
"Let me see if Alfred is okay with it." The Brit mumbled something to someone else on the other end of the phone. "Yes you can you have my address don't you Toris?"  
"Yeah I do-"  
"Hey Feliks how are you?!" An all to familiar voice yelled down the phone.  
"Alfie hi I'm good what about you?" I replied using the same volume he did, I got more then a few stares from passers by.  
"I'm the hero so I'm always good man!"  
"Righteous! Dude I like-"  
"I would hate to interrupt your socialising but we have to take Peter to the zoo you can come if you want." Arthur didn't ask us a question but the way he said what he did was questioning us.  
"Like yeah we totally will." I replied making Alfred laugh.  
"Okay well if you would gladly head over to my house now that would be much appreciated by my little brother." With that said Arthur hung up and we headed over there, when we got there we went to the zoo.

"So are you two like an item?" I asked Alfred as we got out of his dad's car, I got a look from Alfred's dad.  
"No dude, I'm straight." Alfred pointed at himself smiling.  
"What are you saying about people who are gay?" I pouted placing my hands on my hips.  
"Nothing bro I love gay people." Alfred smiled.  
"Oh so like you are gay then?" I looked Alfred in the eyes and we both bursted out in laughter, we received looks from Arthur and Toris.  
"But seriously I'm not sure bro." Alfred looked down at the floor.  
"Cheer up friend." A younger English accent called and two arms appeared around Alfred's shoulders.  
"Oh you want to play that game then Peter?" Alfred looked over at his shoulder where Peter had placed his head. "Well hold on then!" Alfred ran ahead of me with Peter on his back.  
"Oi, you bloody idiot you have to pay to get in!" Arthur ran after the two, which made me chuckle.  
"They make such a cute little family don't they." I looked up and Toris was by my side, I wrapped my hand in his.  
"Yeah I guess they do. But we would like make a better one." I said running after the two.

All around our visit to Marwell zoo wasn't too bad I managed to figure out that Toris is only friends Arthur and doesn't seek any other relationship with them, and that the bat area at Marwell was really dark but also pretty cool. Toris and I also slept round because tomorrow we're going to Princess Square with Arthur and Alfred to by supplies for school._ I can't believe it's nearly the end of August already what happened to my summer holiday_ I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

**That was Chapter 9 don't forget to leave a review it helps my writing a lot and I appreciate the criticism ^J^  
**

**Translations:  
Russian:  
Д****а ****- Yes (Well you should know this ^J^)  
мой маленький подсолнечник - my little sunflower. (I made Russia flirt, will you become one with him now? ^J^)  
German:  
Ja - Yes (Heh heh heh feel the need to mention this one :P)  
Gut - Good (Yes Luddy meant this not gut that is in your body)  
Italian:  
Sì, andiamo - Yes, let's go (Don't think I need to mention this but just in case you don't stay for the credits in World Series.)  
Ciao, grande fratello - Hello, big brother  
Polish:  
Taa - Yeah  
French:  
bonjour mon petit frère - Hello my little brother  
Je suis très bien - I am very good  
amour - love  
**


	10. A diary of the worst end to summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Gameboy (again) I also do not own Facebook, Princess Square, Heatherwood Hospital, but I do own rocks ^J^  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi, foul language, Violence  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Today I woke up to see Arthur still asleep in the bed next to me, but one thing was different from when we went to bed. When we went to bed I swear I was facing the other way around, but now me Arthur were facing each other. I was hugging him, Arthur had his legs entwined with mine and his head buried in my chest.  
"I only wish I could tell you what I'm about to tell you when you're up and with me." I whispered making sure that Feliks and Toris couldn't hear me. "I guess that everything my sister, Matt and Francis say about me loving you is true." I smiled and pulled Arthur closer to me. "Well I really suppose my brain tells me to hide how I feel 'cause I'm worried you'll reject me and if you do reject me that you won't want to be friends with me any more." I looked over at the alarm clock that was sat on Arthur's bedside table the time was 6:30. "Why am I up so early, I guess you're rubbing off on me with your bad habits of waking up at the crack of dawn and always knowing how to make me smile when I'm down." I leaned my head down and kissed the top of Arthur's head.  
"A-are you telling the truth Alfred." I looked down in shock as Arthur lifted his head up to face me.  
"Y-yeah." I looked over at Feliks and Toris so I didn't have to look at Arthur who's grip had tightened around me.  
"I-I guess I should say that I feel the same way." I looked back down at Arthur who was blushing a very deep red.  
"You better not be lying." I said chuckling to myself just a little.  
"I'm not." Arthur looked to the ceiling pouting.  
"You shouldn't pout it makes you look unattractive." I said patting his head.  
"The same to you." Arthur looked back up at me smiling, he looked so cute.

We laid like that until 10 when Feliks and Toris had decided to wake, I pulled on a fresh outfit and so did everyone else. I got money from my dad and Arthur got money from his mom, the only thing we had to do was get Feliks' and Toris' money off their parents. So we all grabbed what we would need and left the house, my sister of course wasn't letting us have another day without her so she chased after us.  
"Alfred!" My sister called out from behind us. "Wait up!"  
"Just keep walking." I whispered to the group receiving nods from Feliks and Toris, Arthur just hummed in conformation.  
"Dude don't ignore me!" Alexis was getting impatient and I could tell Feliks was about to give in and stop walking. "I'm serious if you don't slow down and wait for me I will..."  
I could tell she wasn't thinking about what she could do to get me to stop, I looked to my side and saw that Feliks had slowed down, I gestured my hand at Feliks telling him to walk forward. I heard my sister's footsteps quicken so I turned to see where she was, that was a bad idea as when I caught a sight of her she was jumping towards me. I braced myself for the impact, I felt my sisters hands push me to the floor, when I opened my eyes my sister was sitting over me smiling.  
"I'll do that." Alexis tilted her head smiling then she stood up and gestured to someone who was a couple of steps behind us.  
"Okay you should of just asked nicely." I said sitting up and rubbing my head, I looked up and saw that Arthur was offering me his help to stand up.  
"You aren't so injured that you can't stand up now are you?" Arthur smiled at me an I pouted looking towards someone's front garden, I excepted his help though. "Don't pout." Arthur walked ahead as we left to walk with Feliks, Toris Alexis and Alice to get school supplies.

* * *

"Luddy. Luddy where are you?" I said walking out of the room I slept in that night. "Luddy?" I was in the middle of the front room before getting a reply.  
"Ja Feli, I'm in the kitchen." I heard Ludwig call so I ran in to the kitchen and saw that Ludwig had made breakfast for the both of us.  
"Grazie Luddy." I said hugging him then grabbing a piece of toast and my mug of coffee.  
"No worries you're my guess so I must treat you well." Ludwig ruffled my hair so I smiled at him.  
"No kissing in the kitchen you might infect the food." Gilbert called over to us laughing I turned my attention to him.  
"That's not nice, and we weren't kissing." I said seeing Gilbert's smile grow he kind of looked like the Cheshire out of Alice in Wonderland. "And school starts soon so I can see Alfred in my class again."  
"Feli he might be moved up a set or he might be moved down one." Ludwig was sat with his glasses on reading the newspaper. "Anyway have you got everything you need for the new term?" I shook my head making Ludwig sigh. "What about you Gil?" He received a confused look off his brother. "I'll take you two up to Princess Square and you can buy your school supplies there."  
"Okay, I'll go get dressed I said after eating the last of my toast and drinking the last of my coffee. "The coffee was really good." Before I ran off I kissed Ludwig on the cheek, I heard some of the many remarks Gilbert about the food now being infected... or something like that.

I pulled on a pair of light brown skinny jeans, my black combat boots with red laces, I wore a v-neck white shirt with a black buttoned jumper. I waked out of the room adjusting the pin I put in my scarf to make it stay the way I had put it on.I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if Lovino had texted me yet, I did have a text but it wasn't from Lovino. It was from Tino it said 'Hey Feli what are you doing today? Would you like to meet up?'. I walked into the kitchen re-reading the message.  
"Hey Luddy." Ludwig turned to look up at me. "Can we bring Tino with us?" I looked down at him.  
"Ja I don't see why not will he be bring his friend?" Ludwig seemed irritated when he said friend... he must mean Mikkel.  
"I'll ask him." I hit the reply button and sent the text 'Yeah you can and we're getting school supplies. Luddy wants to know who you are bringing.' after I sent the message a reply came back almost instantly 'Thanks, and I'll be bringing Berwald.'. I amiled at Ludwig. "He's bringing Berwald."  
"Ja okay." Ludwig walked up to me and place his hand on my phone. "May I use your phone as I don't have Tino's number.  
"Okay sure." I smiled at him and placed my phone in his hand, he pressed the call button and put it on speaker-phone.  
"Hei Feli." A Finnish accent called from the other end of the phone.  
"Hallå Ludwig." A Swedish accent called from not to far away from the phone.  
"Hallo you two." Gilbert called from behind us.  
"Guten tag Berwald, hallo Tino." Ludwig said addressing Tino and Berwald.  
"Buongiorno Berwald, ciao Tino." I smiled, after a couple seconds we all started to laugh Berwald let out a chuckle.  
"Should we head over to yours Feli?" Berwald asked.  
"No I slept round Ludwig's so head to his." I replied.  
"I want you to tell me everything you have done this summer and what you want for Christmas, okay?" Tino always gets ready for Christmas around this time of the year.  
"I'll let you know when you get here." I replied saluting to my phone.  
"We're nearly there now." Berwald told us, well he meant to address Ludwig but I was there to.  
"Okay, Gil get dressed and get money for you and Feli." Ludwig turned to his older brother who's hair still going in many directions and was wearing a pair of red and black checkered bottoms and a blood red hoodie.  
"Ja, okay give me a sec." Gilbert turned to leave. "Hey Vati we need money for school supplies!" Gilbert yelled, I hope his parents were up.  
"Berwald how close are you now?" Ludwig turned his attention from the phone up to me.  
"Close enough to hear Gilbert shouting." Berwal replied, I wonder if he is in a good mood today... hopefully he is.  
"I'll let you guys in." I said down the phone then ran through the front room and the hallway then stopped at the door.  
"Well are you gonna open the door then?" I heard Berwald ask through the door, I sighed to prepare mysef to see Berwald he always seemed so... scary.  
"Ciao." I said saluting Tino and Berwald with two of my fingers. "Come in please." I gestured my hand telling them to come in, I walked them to the front room and saw that Ludwig was sitting on one of the sofas.  
"Sit down why don't you?" Ludwig tapped the sofa next to him, I let Tino and Berwald take the two seats left over. "We're just waiting for Gil... Feli what are you doing." Ludwig tapped my shoulder after I had sat on his lap.  
"There were no other seats and I didn't want to sit all on my own in that chair." I put both of my hand on his chest to beg him to let me sit there while we wait.  
"I got the money it took some convincing but I got it..." Gilbert looked at me and Ludwig, pulled his phone out of his pocket slyly and took a picture of us. "Well I'll be putiing this on Facebook later." Gilbert smiled admiring the picture.  
"Ja, good luck with that." Ludwig replied trying to push me off him. "Anyway Feli we need to go to Princess Square now." I stood up and saluted to him.  
"Sì, signore!" I lifted Ludwig's favorite jacket in front of him and we left the house for Princess Square.

* * *

Ivan perked up next to me and pulled out his phone, he looked down at me before answering.  
"Put it on speaker phone." I put my hand on his back to reassure him. "It's okay." I saw I van's finger click the accept call button.  
"Привет... Alfred, are you okay?" Ivan waited for Alfred's reply but all he heard was sobs in the background. "Alfred?"  
"Ivan...?" It was another American voice but it was female.  
"Yes, who is this?" Ivan looked just as confused as I was.  
"It's Alexis Jones, I'm Alfred's sister." Alexis' voice was panicked and had a tone of sadness but she wasn't the one crying.  
"Who's crying?" I asked instantly covering my mouth with my sleeve.  
"Arthur's crying." The reply was solemn. "Alfred was shot."  
"What? Who done it? I will take revenge for my friend but I will make sure that he suffers twice as much." Ivan had his aura back, I placed my hand on his back once again which made his body jolt in my direction.  
"No need Arthur finally grew balls, he killed the man the same way my brother killed the house robber when we were younger." Ivan came out of his trance and tilted his head.  
"Arthur had a Gameboy with him?" Ivan asked wrapping his arms around me.  
"No, no he threw a rock at the robber like Alfred threw his Gameboy and killed the mugger." The sobs on the line slowed down and got louder.  
"Hello Ivan and Wang." Arthur's voice seemed force and really depressed.  
"A-Arthur are you okay? you sound really sad." I asked stepping into Ivan's hug.  
"Y-yeah it's just the fact that my friend is unconscious from being shot, and I killed the guy that shot him." I heard the weary smile in his voice.  
"What hospital are you going to?" Ivan asked tightening his grasp on me.  
"Heatherwood."Arthur replied quickly. "And tell Francis and Mathew please." With the the call ended.

"You know I won't ever let anyone hurt you Wang." Ivan whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah I do and you know that I will do my hardest to protect you as well." I looked Ivan in the eye and he kissed me.  
"Oh not this shit again!" It was that idiot from before. "I thought I told you two to cut it out!"

"Just ignore him." Ivan kissed me on the lips once again. "Anyway let's go to Heatherwood hospital I'm sure my mum can give us a lift."

* * *

I can't believe that actually just happened... why, I should of stood up not Alfred. I looked at Alfred with tube leading out of him in all direction, it really did hurt to see.  
"Arthur." I looked up at Alexis. "How are you holding up?" She looked generally concerned.  
"Better then before." I smiled weakly at her. "Alice are you okay you haven't spoken since that git tried to mug us."

_~~~Flashback~~~_

"Hey Arthur I want to buy a game can we go to that gaming shop you mentioned before?" Alfred asked smiling.  
"You mean Game, it shut down." I replied smiling at him in return.  
"Like guys there is totally this weird guy following us." Feliks had turned his head to face a man all in black, like a mugger in the movies.  
"How can we help you?" Alice asked with a tone of sarcasm in her voice, it was no denying we're related, the man all in black ran up to us pointing his gun.  
"Give me all your money!" His voice was deep and menacing but I could tell it was an act, as none of us moved he grabbed Alice wrapping his arm around her neck and cocked his gun and placed it on her head. "Give me the money, or the bitch gets it!"

Alfred stepped forward putting his hands in the air, and smiled at the man.  
"Now listen to me, if you have enough money to sneak a gun into England then you don't need our money now do you." Alfred took one more step forward and the man shook Alice by the neck reminding Alfred of the hostage. "Now, now you don't need to hurt Alice. I also don't want to have to call the police on you." Alfred had made the man drop the gun and his arm that was restraining Alice, Alice ran forward and hugged Alfred. "Now give me the gun." Alfred held out one of his arms the other was securing Alice to his chest to comfort her. "Please give me the gun, I won't use it to hurt you I will hand it into the police." I saw the man who had recently stopped in his track confused by the American point his gun at Alfred, I looked around for something to grab all I could find was an unusually big pebble.

"Alfred!" I yelled warning him that the man was about to shot, he threw my sister into the arms of Toris and stood in place as if it were a death sentence he felt he deserved.  
I threw the stone a second before the man shot his gun but he hit Alfred before I hit him. Alfred accepted the bullet and stood wobbling slightly as he watched the stone connect with the man's chest. The man had stopped breathing and Feliks tried giving him CPR but was unsuccessful. I ran up to Alfred just in time to catch him when he fell.  
"No, you are not dying on me now fat ass!" I yelled at him which made him smile.  
"You have the worst way of expressing your emotions." The glint of consciousness that was in Alfred's eyes was dying out. "Promise you'll stay with me Arthur." The tears started to fall then, I managed to nod. "Good then if I don't make it then I'll know that you were there in my last moments." Alfred smiled with what strength he had left.  
"You're going to make it Alfred, you too strong not to make it." I said and watched his eyes close.  
A paramedic placed her hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me. She took Alfred from my arms... she took him from me. I started to cry more as she performed CPR on him, she turned to Alexis who was as pale as a ghost, and asked her to apply pressure to the wound. Alexis nodded and lowered herself slowly and placed her hand on her brother's stomach. After she had got his heart beat at a steady rate she bandaged up his wound and put him in the back of an ambulance.  
"I can take three people with me, who's coming?" The paramedic was hurrying us to decide Alice grabbed my arms and led me into the ambulance.  
"You guys head to the hospital as soon as you can okay!" Alexis told Felix and Toris as she hopped into the ambulance.  
"We're heading to Heatherwood Hospital." The paramedic shut the doors and we started the long drive to Heatherwood.

_~~~End of flashback~~~_

No what I can't believe is that Alfred the hero, no my hero was actually facing death right now. The ambulance cam to a halt.  
"I hope you kids can keep up." The paramedic smiled at us.  
"I'm friends with this buffoon, so I am very sure I can keep up." I replied jokingly remembering the time that Alfred decided to run away from me and made me chase him, the paramedic patted me on the back.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine and if not he'll be in a better place, right?" She smiled at me pulling the gurney out of the ambulance adn rushing into the hospital me, Alexis and Alice ran out after her.  
"I highly doubt it." I mumbled to myself as we ran.  
The best place Alfred could be was in my arms, I remembering him telling me just before Feliks and Toris woke up this morning. What if he doesn't make it what if I lose my hero, the place I belong is in his arms and I don't want anyone else other than Alfred.

* * *

**That was chapter 10 *sniff* :'( don't forget to leave a review as it helps with my writing ALOT and now you're back to waiting and I'm back to writing ^J^**


	11. The end of summer break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Captian Jack Sparrow (shame), Carol Hathaway (she is in E.R), nor do I own Hetalia High  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

After around 2 minutes of waiting Arthur stood up and started pacing around the waiting area. Alexis was constantly texting Alfred's friends, I wonder what she was saying. As for me I still couldn't speak because of what that idiot did to me. I looked down to the floor and felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Alice it's gonna be okay." I looked to the side and saw Alexis smiling at me, I gave her a small smile in reply. "I mean you stood by me when I dumped Kiku and stopped me from running straight back to him, so I'll make sure no one tries to harm you again." Arthur stopped abruptly and turned to face us.  
"Wait you dumped Kiku I was sure you wouldn't?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought that I loved him but I guess I was only trying to please my dad." Alexis averted her eyes to the ceiling, I guess this is a pretty good distraction.  
"Liet look they're like over there!" A blonde yelled at the brunette who was walking in the opposite direction.  
"Oh, yeah I can see them. Guys this way!" The brunette order in a quiet tone to the door, I tried to see who they were yelling at but they soon ran threw the door and over to us.  
"Arthur, how is Alfred? aru~" A Chinese boy asked Arthur, while being held in a the arms of a tall blonde.  
"We don't know we've been here for like hours." Alexis sighed and laid back in her chair.  
"It's only been ten minutes." Arthur was starting to get impatient and returned to his pacing.  
"Arthur mon ami, please calm down." Francis was holding Matthew's hand, those two, Antonio, Gilbert and Lovino were the only people there I knew by name.  
"Like, do they even know who we are?" The blonde pointed at me and Alexis, I shook my head as I only know their faces and not their names. "Well I'm Feliks Łukasiewicz." He smiled and pointed at the brunette who was talking to Arthur. "And that is Toris Lorinaitis."  
"I'm Ludwig." A German accent was in his voice, and the boy on his arm waved at us.  
"I'm Feliciano Vargas but you can call me Feli." The Italian gripping Ludwig's arm called to us, I turned to face the two who hadn't introduced themselves.  
"I'm Wang Yao." The smaller boy bowed his head.  
"I'm Ivan Braginski." The taller blonde said, he is kind of creepy.  
"You know who we are." Antonio smiled.  
"But one thing you don't know about Gilbert-" Francis was cut off.  
"There should be an awesome in there somewhere~." Gilbert smile mocking Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"Right of course." Francis sighed and put his hand on his head. "The awesome Gilbert is brothers with Ludwig." Francis shook his head disapprovingly.  
"R-right." My voice was hoarse from what happened earlier. "I'm Alice Kirkland, Arthur's twin sister. It's nice to meet you." I smiled at them, Alexis and Arthur let out a sigh of relief as I had finally spoke.  
"I'm Alexis Jones, Alfred awesome sister." Alexis did a mock salute and Gilbert put a violent expression on his face.  
"You're not as awesome as me." Gilbert said bluntly, it was funny how quickly Alexis retorted.

The argument of who was more awesome went on for another ten minute with the rest of us waiting and greeted my mum and Alfred's dad then we all had separate conversations. Arthur told mum about what had happened and I received hug from everyone who had heard it. Not long after that a nurse dressed in pink bottoms a white undertop and a pink unbuttoned shirt came up to us. She seemed confused and looked down at the patient chart and tucked some of her wavy black hair behind her ear.  
"Mr and Miss Jones?" She looked up at our rag-tag group smiling, Alexis and Alfred's dad put their hand up. "If you want you can come and see him now."  
"Can the rest of us go see him?" Arthur looked to the floor and received an elbow to the ribs from Gilbert.  
"Are you Mr Kirkland?" The nurse got closer to Arthur making Alexis chuckle to herself.  
"Yes, why?" Arthur looked the nurse in the eyes, the nurse smiled at him.  
"I got told to make sure that you came as well." The nurse put her hand on his shoulder, Arthur looked to the floor blushing. "And I was also told to make sure that Miss Kirkland started talking again." The nurse moved her gaze towards me, I grabbed the edge my dress and looked at my hands.  
"I can assure you I have been speaking." I said looking at the floor, when I managed to look up the nurse had place her hand on my shoulder.  
"Would you like to speak to someone about what happened?" The nurse smiled, I shook my head I actually wanted to thank Alfred, The nurse stood from kneeling in front of me. "I'm going to take all those who live in the same house as him to come and see him now and in half an hour I will come to get the rest of you." She turned towards us and offered me a hand, I pushed it to the side but thanked her anyway.  
The walk to Alfred's room was quiet and awkward but when we got to room 202 the nurse, who's name was Carol Hathaway, stopped and pulled the door open, To reveal Alfred sat in his bed eating a bowl of ice cream, I laughed to myself at the sight.

* * *

I was happily eating my frozen treat when I felt two small arm wrap around me, I looked down to see Alexis resting on my arm.  
"What's up sis?" I smiled and Arthur put his hand on his head, Alexis looked up and I saw the tears start to fall down her cheeks.  
"Don't worry me like that again." Alexis had stopped hugging me and was now punching my arm, I turned to see Alice holding onto her arm.  
"Are you talking yet?" I was pretty sleepy but I had worried these guys so I won't sleep 'till I've made sure they aren't worried any more.  
Alice walked up to the opposite side of the bed that my sister was on and hugged me. "Thank you." Alice mumbled and let go of me.  
"Don't worry, I am the hero after all." I looked over at Arthur his eyes were a light shade of red and were slighted puffed up, wait did he cry when I got shot. "Arthur you look horrible." I laughed and Arthur smiled slightly.  
"I could say the same to you." Arthur smile got bigger and he walked into the room and so did our parents and the couple of the house, Francis and Matthew, followed by Peter.  
"Alfred are you okay?" Peter ran up and jumped on the bed and hugged me I put my arms around him.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled and Arthur's mum looked shocked. "You worry way too much Peter."  
"Don't you dare die." I felt a wet patch where his head was, he was crying.  
"I'll be fine don't cry Peter." I patted him on the back, he pulled out of the hug and sniffed, I wiped some tear off of his cheeks. "Promise me you'll stop crying." I smiled at him.  
"O-okay," Peter rubbed his eye, I pulled away his hand.  
"Don't rub your eyes either, you'll make them sore." Peter nodded and Arthur's mom took him off of my lap.  
"He really likes you Alfred." Arthur's mom put Peter on the floor and smiled at me.  
"What can I say the hero always gets along well with children." I smiled and Peter nodded.  
"You're such an idiot." Arthur looked to the floor laughing.  
"What do you mean?" I tilted my head at him. "A hero always saves a damsel in distress, and I did just that." I smiled at Arthur who just laughed.  
"But in the end I was the one who killed the bad guy." Arthur smiled at me, I tilted my head. "With a stone."  
"What?" I must of looked like I was told a complicated maths problem and had no idea of how to solve it because Arthur laughed at me.  
"After he shot you I threw a rock at him and it killed him, I guess like what happened to you when you were younger." Arthur looked me in the eye and I smiled.  
"I guess that makes you my hero." I smiled and Arthur looked to the floor blushing.  
"Hardly." He managed to mumble before Carol brought in everyone else who was in the waiting room.

"Alfred you like totally had me worried." Feliks ran into to the room and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Don't go getting yourself shot again." Feliks released me and looked me in the eyes. "Without Arthur that guy would still be alive." Toris managed to pull Feliks off of me.  
"I'm glad to see you're okay, but we didn't get to finish getting school supplies." Toris looked at the carrier bag that had slid onto his wrist.  
"Neither did we." Ludwig said, then he looked at me. "I hope that your recovery is quick." Ludwig smiled and Feliciano let got of Ludwig's arm and ran up to me wrapping his arms around and then burst into tears.  
"I was so worried when I heard." Feliciano wouldn't stop crying. "I thought you were going to die!"  
"Don't worry too much the bullet didn't go in that deep." I smiled ruffling his hair.  
Everyone else told me to get better soon, except Gilbert who ordered me to, and everyone saw Arthur staring at me and decided to let us talk alone, evryone except Peter who decided to sit on my lap. They said the were going to the canteen, Arthur shut the blinds though.

* * *

After shutting the blinds I turned towards Alfred and smiled seeing that Peter was putting Alfred's arms around him once more.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Alfred looked at me, damn it I can't believe I almost lost him.  
"Well... um." I looked to the floor, why am I so afraid of telling him.  
"Yes...?" He looked at me and something must of clicked in his head because a new glint shone in his eyes. "Come here."  
I gave up trying to say something to stay where I was standing and walked up to him. I sat on a chair next to the bed, Alfred turned to face me, I saw his hand slip over Peter's eyes. I looked him in the eyes and before I could do anything he kissed me, I was rendered speechless and I looked to the floor blushing.  
"So that is what you wanted say then." Alfred looked up to the ceiling and removed his hand from Peter's eyes.  
"H-how did you know?" I looked at Arthur who had managed to look at me.  
"Arthur, I've known you since I was a kid. I can tell most of what you feel by your voice and your eyes." I looked at Arthur who was know looking at Peter who looked extremely confused.  
"I-I guess you feel the same." Arthur kept his gaze on Peter but I could see him blushing.  
"Why else would I kiss you?" I laughed, and the door was pushed open.  
"I guess you're right." Arthur looked at me and smiled then we share a laugh as everyone returned from the canteen, my sister brought me some ice cream and Alice brought Arthur some tea.

Francis walked up to my bedside and whispered in my ear. "So, how was your discussion with Arthur?" I smiled.  
"What discussion?" I smiled whispering to Francis who looked shocked at me.  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Francis was smiling but I could tell he was truly shocked so I whispered back a reply.  
"Well, Arthur was to shy to talk so I kissed him. Don't worry I covered Peter's eyes." I stuck my tongue out at Francis, who put both of his thumbs up in approval.  
"So like what did you and Arthur talk about?" Feliks asked out loud and received a glare from Arthur and I laughed.  
"Well Alfred kissed Arthur." Peter and Francis announced at the same time, my dad instantly threw his arm around me.  
"Good boy finally coming out of the closet." My dad announced and Gilbert applauded it. "But you let Peter watch so I am ashamed." My dad shook his head.  
"I covered his eyes." I sat back and saw that Arthur looked like a tomato, as Antonio would say. "He only know because we had a small chat afterwards.

After three days in the hospital I was let out and we finished our school shopping, and of course me and Arthur joined the new couples of Hetalia High.

* * *

**So there is no more summer holidays sorry this is short I have to revise for French next year so I have a lot of work to do -_-' but it will be worth it! Any ways I don't think I will be updating Stop Waving The Red Flag until term time so please forgive me for that. Also don't forget to leave a review and become one with China ;P**


	12. School starts

**Is it really, no it can't be! But it is, an update. sorry I have been gone so long I have been neck deep in homework and I have lost internet connection at home so I can only write chapters in school.**

**Warnings: same as usual**

**Disclaimer: same as always**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

After the long drive to our school me, Arthur, Francis and Matthew went to step out of the car, we were successful... until.  
"Alfred, Arthur can I have a word?" Dad called from the front seat,_ shit what did we do this time_ I thought as me and Arthur shut the doors on either side of us.  
"What is it?" I asked as cheery as I could but still preparing for the worst.  
"Your doctor told me you had burns on your arm, why?" I saw his face in the mirror, it was full of sadness and looking at the steering.  
"Oh I had a breakdown." I replied smiling, it was no surprise when I received Arthur's fist on my arm. "I stormed out of the room and in to the kitchen, found a lighter and started to burn myself." I saw my dad look at me through the mirror, he looked calmer at least. "If Arthur didn't grab the lighter I would of had more serious burns."  
"Thank you Arthur." Dad sighed.  
"It's okay, it was either two people with burns or one with sever burns." Arthur smiled at my dad.  
"Don't worry I won't tell your mom." Dad turned and smiled. "Get to and Arthur." Arthur turned his head from the handle of the car door he was opening, to my dad. "Look after my son okay?"  
"It would be my honor." Arthur said as he climbed out of the car, I opened the door and grabbed our suitcases out of the trunk.

"So how do you think our new term will be?" Arthur said as we walked trough the big red gates of our school.  
"Like every other year, probably." I laughed, and Arthur chuckled.  
"Give me my suitcase you big idiot." Arthur shoved me to the side, I let go of his suitcase. "Thank you." I looked down at him.  
"You're the idiot here." I grabbed Arthur's hand which made him blush.  
"Oi. love birds do you wanna show us around?" I heard my sister call form behind us.  
"We can take you to main reception but we can't take you to your dorm." I yelled back, I turned and saw my sister running towards us dragging Alice along behind her.  
"Why not?" Alexis asked when she reached my side.  
"Because we don't share dorms with girls." I rolled my eyes.  
It was around half an hour until our assembly when we reached main reception. We walked up to the desk and asked about Alexis and Alice's room, the women behind the desk told them she'd take them there.  
"Let's head to our dorm Artie." I winked at Arthur and he looked away.  
"Fine I guess we have to." Arthur shook his head as I pushed the big reception doors open, we stopped just four steps in to the hallway when we saw Francis and Matthew.  
"Hmm, I wonder what they are doing?" I looked quizzically at the two as they walked around the school.  
"I don't know." Arthur looked to the floor blushing, I grabbed his chin and kissed him.  
"It's okay if you want we don't have to let people know just yet." I whispered in his ear.  
"Please Mr Jones contain yourself." I heard Miss Green yell at us.  
"Sorry ma'am." I stood up straight and done a mock salute. "It's awesome to see you again." Miss Green looked away from me and left. "Come on let's go put our stuff away then head to assembly." I smiled at Arthur.

* * *

Assembly was the same as last year of course without the evil looks from Professor Jackson me and Arthur received a confused one as they were holding hands.  
"Okay... okay children stop talking." Miss Green smiled. "Now I'm sure all of you remember the rules from last year. If not they are behind me, as you can see we have changed some of the rules." She turned and pointed her remote at the screen where she pointed the remote a red dot appeared. "Due to parental concerns and complaints, any swearing inside the school grounds will not be tolerated. She glared at Lovino and Arthur. "Sleeping in the same bed as other students could get you expelled." Miss Green looked straight at Francis, who stood up to question her.  
"Even if they don't have sex?" Francis asked, a loud group of people in the back of the room giggled.  
"Yes even then." Miss Green replied with an icy grin, I stood up to back up Francis.  
"Not to be rude Miss." Miss Green turned towards me looking confused. "But why not? I mean you can't tell us not to do something just because a few parents complained about it."  
"Well it's nice to see you can hold a debate Mr Jones but sit down." Miss Green looked at Professor Jackson who shot me a look.  
"I can tell your worried about teenage pregnancy, but what if they promise that they won't have sex?"  
"I-I guess they could sleep in the same bed then, but they'd have to make an appeal."  
"Would you let everyone who made an appeal get permission to sleep in the same bed as another student?" I saw Francis turn to me and mouth a thank you.  
"Well yes I would." As soon as Miss Green said this Francis signaled for everyone to stand up, nearly everyone did.  
"So what about all these people." Arthur said standing next to me. "Would you grant the permission?"  
"Okay fine." Miss Green threw her hands up. "All of you just sit down." She ran a hand threw her fringe. "Now as I am sure you are aware that because you are in year eight you are going to have a dance at the end of the school year." The noise of gasping was hear throughout the audience, we sat down after the childish gasp. "Now we didn't give you a dance last year as we thought that you could use all the time you could get to settle in to the school." Miss Green held her hand out to the side while explaing, it was very distracting. "So this will be your first dance at Hetalia Acedmy." Miss Green pulled her lips from their usual emotionless position and in to a smile that would put Cheshire Cat to shame, the smile was short lived as her face once again turned solemn. "Now we will be expecting your BEST behaviour otherwise wewill cancel the dance." I turned to look at Arthur who was reading her book. "That will be all please leave te hall, the year nines will be here shortly." With that everyone turned to each other re-running what Miss Green had said. "Just go, however don't get in this as a habit."

When Miss said that we all got out of our seats and headed wherever the hell we liked. Me, Arthur, Alexis and Alice started to head back to me and Arthur's dorms.

* * *

On our way back to my dorm I spotted a student who looked lost and more than a little confused, so being the gentleman I am I went up to talk to him.  
"Hello there, are you alright?" the small boy turned to face me and he bowed at me.  
"I-I am so sorry am I in your way?" He had a Japanese accent and showed clear signs of his culture.  
"No you're not." I smiled as the boy looked up at me. "Would you like some help?"  
"Y-yes please." He turned his gaze to the floor once again. "M-my name is Honda, Kiku."  
"I'm Arthur Kirkland." I turned and pointed to Alfred and Alexis. "This is Alfred F. Jones and his sister Alexis Jones." I saw Kiku tense up, I pointed at Alice. "That is my sister Alice Kirkland."  
"Well I know your sisters but I am looking for a friend." Kiku looked up at me with a quizzical look on his face. "Do you think you could tell me where he his?"  
"Yes, I can try." I smiled. "Who is it?"  
"Yao, Wang."  
"I think I can show you where he is." Kiku smile brightened. "Follow me."  
"Hai of course." Kiku walked behind me up to the rest of my 'group'.  
"Are you guys coming?" I smiled at them, Alfred was pouting.  
"Yeah I guess." Alfred kept his face to the floor.  
"H-hey Kiku." Alexis looked at Kiku through her fringe. "It's good to see you again."  
"How have you been Alexis?" Kiku bowed at Alexis.  
"I've been good, you?" Kiku's reply was the same as Alexis' (excluding the 'and you' part) and we all returned to awkward silence.

About half an hour wasted searching for Wang, we found him and Ivan kissing outside under the shade of an old birch tree.  
"I don't think we should bother them." I smiled at Kiku who just nodded in agreement.  
"Dude they're like eating each other!" Alfred exclaimed wrapping his arm around me.  
"Don't be so bloody ignorant." Rolling my eyes, I pulled Alfred's arm off of me.  
Kiku looked so out of place, he stood with his head down and avoided eye contact. Alexis was also a lot quieter then usual, but the sound is beautiful.

* * *

**Well it was a short chapter but it's the best I could do with what I had I promise when I update next it will be longer. And remember, become on with mother Seland!**


	13. Your average school day

**My long breaks aren't helping but I don't think that I can do anything about that!**

**Warning: Same as always**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The bell rang symbolising the end of the last lesson in the day, I sighed picking up my bag and standing up sluggishly. My maths class room was just like any other class room in the school; tables built up to make rows and the few select group of tables, old tatty green carpet that seems to be the only flooring they could afford, a large white board partnered with a broken interactive white board, a computer accompanied by a comfy chair for the teacher. _No special treatment here_, I thought as I walked out of the class into the awkwardly painted hallway, it was originally white but they decided it would pep up the place if there was this neon green rectangle down the wall. Staring at the window just in front of the first set of stairs my attention was drawn behind me.  
"Hey Artie~!" Gilbert cooed me over to him, I stood in my spot. "You never told me your middle name was handsome." Winking he threw his arm around me, he flirts when he wants something.  
"What is it that you want? My permission to date my sister? My money? My Flying Mint Bunny?" I retorted sarcastically.  
"The second one... sort of." Gilbert winked at me, I shoved his arm off of my shoulder."I actually want you to put in a couple, let's say a hundred, good words for me... with your sister not your money, that is Okay?" Gilbert strode off.  
"I will not put a bloody word in with my sister for you!" I yelled after him.

* * *

"And that is how you work out the mean, any questions?" Mr Kirkland called from the front of the class, he looks a lot like Arthur... wierd. "Good well the bell will be going soon so talk amoungst yourselves." Mr Kirkland held his head in his hand and sat on the computer seat.  
I turned to face Feliciano who was sat next to me, he was in his own little land. I decided to leave him be and walk over to the blond who was waving his hands around maniacally.  
"Feliks 'sup dude?" I called to him as I stepped closer to him, he turned to face me.  
"Hey Alfred!" He flung his hand hand in front of my face, to show me he was waving. "Like did you even understand wha sir was like saying today?" He sighed and dropped his hands to his sides after doing a complicated maneuver with his hands.  
"Barely, I'll have to ask Iggy later." I lifted my hand to my head. "I tried to explain it to Feli but I didn't even know what I was saying."  
"I like totally heard hm veh-ing form here. I like feel sorry for you, how can you like put up with that‽" Feliks threw his hands in the air.  
"I just ignore the veh-s." Me and Feliks chuckled, but we were interrupted by a voice from behind us.  
"What are you guys talking about? Veh~" I turned to se the Feli had com down from the clouds and was now stood behind me smiling like usual.  
"Just the lesson." I smiled at Feli, while Feliks looked away awkwardly.  
The bell rang after I smiled though, so I didn't have to tell Feli exactly what we were saying.  
"Okay it's time to get going." Mr Kirkland's voice was kind of muffled by his hands, I grabbed Feliks' arm and pulled him in to the hallway.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Feliks asked as I pulled him to the quietest place I knew of... the library.

* * *

As th bell rang me and Wang left the room, Im Yong Soo was following closely behind talking to Alexis.  
"Math was so difficult today, hey Immy did you understand it?" Alexis called from behind me, lowering my head I smiled at her comment.  
"Immy?" Wang's question echoed through the now desolate hall. "What the panda is an 'Immy'?" Wang turned to look directly at Alexis who stood giving Wang a confused look back.  
"Wait are you a chick?" Alexis asked stepping forward, closer to inspect Wang's chest.  
"Aiyah, why does everyone think that?" Wang looked to the floor, a clear frown present on his face.  
"Well, I guess you are a bishonen." I smiled and hid my face from him when I realised what I had said.  
"What?" Wang looked angrily at me as I lowered my head.  
"I am so sorry, please don't be mad!" I bowed so Wang could tell I was really sorry.  
"Urggh... I'm not following." Alexis called as we trudged down the hallway, continuing our journey to the canteen I hope the have some Ebi no Sumashijiru or Tofu to negi no Miso-shiru I'm in the mood for these soups today.

* * *

**So I ventured out of my hole and bought you a new chapter I am thinking of doing a sequel to this where I will put either Fairy Tail characters or Black Butler characters in it... What do you think? ^.^ And remember become one with mother... Sealand! ^J^**

**Bishonen - an effeminate man  
Ebi no Sumashijiru - Transparent soup with prawn in it  
Tofu to negi no Miso-shiru - Miso soup with tofu and springonions**


End file.
